Saving Grace
by Lady Tigon
Summary: When Glen Jacobs aka Kane loses someone close to him can a new Diva save him from his self destructive ways. Kane/OC with Mick Foley, Undertaker, Michelle McCool and other Superstars. Rated T for language, violence and some adult situations.
1. The Funeral

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

The Funeral

It was a good day for a funeral, as morbid as that sounds it was true. The day was overcast and gloomy just perfect. It was like the weather was mourning with you.

Anna stood with a somber group as they held vigil over a lone figure standing in front of a white casket draped with roses, blood red roses.

"Thank God they didn't use pink" she thought to herself. She didn't think she could've made it through the funeral if they had. "No don't think about it" she silently told herself.

She turned her thoughts back to the man standing by the casket. Had it been just four days ago when this group was together playing cards and laughing? Just four short days and yet it seemed like more, like a lifetime. A lifetime since everything changed. Everything changed with just a phone call. It still amazed her how something as simple as a phone call can completely change a person's life forever.

Four days earlier-

Anna Sills was sitting at a table in the hotel room shared by Mick Foley and Glen Jacobs. Even though she had been with the WWE for over a year she sometimes still looked in awe at the people that she worked with. Currently Anna played the part of Majik who was the newest Diva. Majik was caught in a tug of war of affections between Kane, Glen Jacobs, and The Undertaker, Mark Calloway.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when she was punched lightly on the arm by Mark. "Are you going to bet or just sit there all night?" he growled.

"Sorry, just deal me out." Anna replied softly. She left the table and sat beside Michelle McCool on one of the beds watching the guys continue the game.

"Anna here lately you just seem to in your own little world. I would swear you were asleep if your eyes weren't open. Are you sure you don't have narcolepsy?" Mick asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Ha Ha you're so funny" Anna sarcastically replied as she playfully smacked the back of his head.

"You know what they say if you can't hang with the big dogs stay off the porch." Glen laughed.

"I don't even know why you even bother playing Anna because you really suck at poker." Mick continued harassing her.

Suddenly a phone rang. When Anna saw it was Mick's she snatched it up with a wicked look on her face and ran to the other side of the room. Mick had tried to make a grab for it first but she was just too quick.

"Hey Colette" Anna said sweetly. "No, Mick can't come to the phone right now. Why? Well all the girls are here. We have a match next week a lingerie match and Mick being the great guy he is offered to help us pick out our outfits."

Mick jumped up and started chasing Anna around the room trying to get the phone away from her.

"Why am I out of breath? Well Mick ordered one of those Christy Canyon movies for us and you know how those turn me on."

Suddenly Anna yelped as Mick tackled her and jerked the phone away from her.

"Colette…" He pulled the phone from his ear and everyone could here her yelling. Mick winced a little bit. "But…" he tried to continue and was met with more yelling.

Anna and Michelle exchanged looks and busted out laughing so hard tears were streaming down their face. Soon they were joined by Glen's booming laughter. Even Mark cracked a small smile.

Mick shoved the phone toward Anna. "Come on Anna give me a break. You're killing me. Please?" Mick pleaded desperately.

"Ok but no more cracks got it?"

She took the phone from Mick. "Colette hon, it's Anna. Yeah I know. Listen, I was just getting Mick back for talking trash about me. Me, Glen, Mick, Mark, and Michelle are the only people here. I swear on my mother's grave. Ok well good night and I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She handed Mick the phone. "Here Mick she wants to talk to you."

Glen shook his head smiling "Anna you are so evil." He got up from the table and went to the small refrigerator and got a bottle of water.

Mick turned off his phone and stood in front of Anna. "Thanks a lot Anna. You think you are so smart but you're not going to get away with this." He slowly started toward her. She backed away from him until she hit something solid. She looked up and saw Glen with his "Kane" smirk on his face. Glen grabbed her arms and held her still. Mick grabbed the ice bucket and grinned at Anna.

"Don't you dare, Mick Don't you do it." Anna shrieked and started struggling but Glen had too tight a grip.

Mick nodded his head yes and then dumped the whole bucket of ice down her shirt. Anna just shrieked louder and ran to the bathroom followed by laughter.

When she emerged Mark and Michelle were getting ready to leave. Anna figured it was time for her to leave too. She walked up to Glen. "We'll I guess this is good bye. Vince told me I'm going to Smackdown with Mark. I don't know when I'll see you again but I hope it won't be too long. It's been a blast."

"Well you take care and don't worry Mark's not as mean as he lets on." Glen winked at her.

Suddenly a phone rang.

"Hello." Glen answered. "Hey Amanda. What's wrong? Amanda slow down I can't understand you. What about your mom? Oh God. Ok listen call your aunt. She's there? Ok well stay with her and I will be there as soon as I get a flight. It will be ok Amanda. I'll be there soon."

"What's wrong?" Mick asked

Glen turned to him with pain etched into his features. "Maurisa was in a car wreck she's in critical condition. I've got to go." He grabbed his suitcase.

"I'll go tell Vince you just pack." Anna ordered and ran out the door. A raindrop hit her face bringing Anna back to the present. The clouds finally let loose and the rain started steadily falling.

"Come on Anna let's go before we all get soaked." Mick said as he and Colette turn to go to their car. Anna saw that Mark and Michelle were doing the same. She slowly turned and followed Mick and Colette. Anna reached for the door handle but stopped and turned back to the graveyard. She saw him still standing there despite the rain that was coming down.

"Get in Anna." Mick told her.

"Wait. Give me just a minute." She replied.

Anna slowly made her way back to the graveside. As she walked she fought to keep her memories at bay. By the time she reached the grave the rain was pouring down but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Glen." Anna said softly. "I know that all you want to do is just stand here but Michael is going to be leaving with the girls soon and you'll want to say goodbye. You can come back here and stay as long as you need to afterward. Come on now Mark and Michelle are waiting."

He didn't respond but he turned and walked toward Mark's truck.

Anna went back to the car and got in. Mick started the car and followed the truck back to Glenn's house where the other mourners waited.


	2. Return to Raw

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Return to Raw

Six months later-

Anna was changing into her street clothes after Smackdown had finished taping when Michelle walked in.

"I heard you lost your match and that you're leaving Smackdown." Michelle started. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"It's ok. I'm fine. Vince told me he was sending me back to Raw. At least I'll get to be with Mick again. I've missed him. He's like the brother I never had you know." Anna said as she tied her shoes.

"Yeah, I think all the girls feel that way." Michelle replied "I would be careful around Glen though. Mark said he's been having a hard time since Maurisa died. Mark said he's been drinking a lot and has been getting into some fights outside the ring. Mark said he's starting to skate on thin ice. Vince has tried to be understanding but he's starting to lose his patience."

"That just doesn't sound like Glen. I have a hard time believing it." Anna said shocked.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, I'm going to miss you girl."

Michelle said as she pulled Anna into a hug.

"I'll miss you too. You keep Mark straight you hear."

"Always" Michelle said smiling.

Anna had finally made it to the hotel. She had gotten there later than she intended but her flight had been delayed. She didn't really have to be in Seattle until eight the next morning for the superstar's meeting with Vince but she wanted to get a good night sleep and that wasn't possible on an airplane. She just hoped they had a room available.

As Anna walked into the lobby she saw Mick and Paul Wright, The Big Show, talking. Mick was facing away from her. She quietly set her bags down and silently walked up behind him. Anna covered Mick's eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she asked.

"Anna?" Mick asked as he turned around.

"Yep it's me. Hey, Paul how are you doing?" She replied

"I'm doing alright. It's good seeing you again Anna. Well, Mick I know you have some catching up to do so I'll see you later." Paul said and walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Mick asked confused.

"Didn't you see Smackdown Friday?"

"No sorry Hughie was sick and Colette forgot to record it."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine."

"Well I had a loser leaves Smackdown match with Victoria and I lost so now I'm back on Raw for a little while."

"That's great. Have you told Colette?"

"Not yet I was planning on calling her tonight. My flight was delayed and I just got in. I haven't even checked in yet."

"Well you get checked in. I have a meeting with JR in fifteen minutes so you can call Colette from my room while I meet with him."

"Ok that sounds like a plan." Anna said as she turned to go to the front desk.

Anna hung up the phone after talking with Colette. It was good to catch up with her friend. Mick still hadn't returned from his meeting. Anna yawned. Between the rush to get there and the plane trip Anna was exhausted but she didn't want to leave until Mick had got back. She leaned her head against the headboard and soon fell asleep.

A crash jerked her awake. She jumped up to see what had happened and saw Glen stumbling into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Glen slurred.

"I'm waiting on Mick to get back from his meeting with JR so I can give him his key back. I was talking to Colette."

Glen leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "It's always convenient to have the wife's permission to whore around with her husband." Glen growled

"That's not what's going on and you know it. You have no right saying that." She angrily replied.

"You wouldn't be so mad if it wasn't true."

"You know Glen I didn't want to believe what people were saying about you but as it turned out they were right you're nothing but a drunk." "Here you can give this to Mick." She handed Glen the key. She walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Glen sat on the bed. He had stepped over the line he knew it. He knew there was nothing going on between Mick and Anna. He was hurting and needed to lash out and Anna was just there. "Well maybe it's for best now she'll stay away from me. I don't want any pity especially from her."


	3. The Fight

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

The Fight

Anna had been back at Raw for a few weeks. It didn't take her long to get back into the swing of things. She quickly learned who the new heels and baby faces where. She had successfully avoided Glen as much as possible. She felt bad about lashing out at him. She knew he was hurting and she shouldn't have lost her temper. Of all the people she should've been the most understanding. After all she had been there before.

Mick introduced her to the Hardy Boyz. Anna knew a lot about them but had never met them. She seemed to click with Jeff. He had the same twisted sense of humor as she did. They were always cracking each other up. Matt most of the time just rolled his eyes.

After a Raw taping she went with the other Diva's to a club in town. There were a lot of the Superstars there too. Anna walked up to the bar and asked for a bottle of water. The bartender looked at her funny. "Designated driver" she said and then walked back to the table. She was standing at the table when Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase, and Cody Rhodes came up to her.

"Hey baby since you're new why don't you let us buy you a drink?" Randy said and began wrapping his arms around her.

Anna held up her bottle of water. "No thanks I'm fine." She stepped out of his embrace.

"Are you a wimp or something? Don't you want something stronger?" Cody asked.

"If you didn't notice this is a bar. You don't drink water at a bar." Ted added.

Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Come on we'll show you how to have a good time."

Anna started struggling. "I said no thank you."

Suddenly, Randy felt a very large hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Paul Wright and the Hardyz behind him looking very pissed off.

Jeff reached out and removed Anna's arm from Randy's grasp.

"She said she's not interested. I think you need to find a more willing partner."

"I suggest you stay away from Anna if you know what's good for you." Paul added.

Randy, Ted, and Cody glared at Anna and then stalked off.

"Thanks guys." Anna replied.

"You ok?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think I've had enough excitement for one night I'm going to head back to the hotel. You guys enjoy your evening."

"You mind if I ride back with you? I was going to turn in early anyway." Jeff asked.

"Sure. Come on."

They rode back to the hotel in relative silence. Jeff held the door for her as she walked in lobby. They had stopped by the stairs when they heard a commotion coming from the hotel bar. There was a lot of yelling and the Glen stumbled out and staggered toward the stairs. He bumped into Jeff as Jeff tried to push Anna out of the way of the big man.

"Watch where you're going Hardy!" Glen yelled as he stumbled up the stairs.

Jeff started to go after him but was stopped by Anna's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You know what he's going through Jeff."

"Yeah, but I wasn't never mean when I was high. I didn't hurt anyone but myself." "If he doesn't watch it Vince is going to fire him." Jeff shook his head. "Well I guess I better go. Have a good night." Jeff said and then headed up the stairs.

"You too." Anna replied.

Anna turned and walked through the lobby looking for Mick.

She finally found him a few minutes later in the indoor pool. She didn't give him a chance to say anything. "Hey Mick. I need your key. Thanks I'll see you later." She said and then walked out with his key.

Her anger built as she made her way up to Mick's room. It had gone far enough. She was tired of Glen's nasty attitude toward everyone and it was time he stopped acting like an ass.

She used the key and didn't even bother knocking she just walked into the room.

"What the hell.." Glen started as he stood up off the bed.

Anna walked up to him he neck craning so she could look at his face. "That's what I was going to say. What the hell is wrong with you Glen?"

"Getting drunk and fighting with everyone what's your deal?"

"Anna get out of here. You don't understand."

"Yeah I understand. Maurisa is dead and nothing you can do is going to bring her back."

Glen glared down at her "Anna you're pissing me off."

"Well that's fine because you're pissing me off. I'm sure Maurisa is looking down on you and she is so proud of you throwing your life away because she's dead."

"Shut up Anna. I don't want to hear it."

"I don't care what you want. You are going to hear it whether you like it or not. You can sit there and get drunk every night for the rest of your life. Causing you to lose friends and throwing your career away and it still won't bring Maurisa back."

"I said shut up" Glen roared and swung his arm back catching Anna across her cheek with a loud crack sending her crashing into the dresser. She slid lifeless across the dresser knocking over a lamp sending it crashing to the ground before collapsing into a heap on the floor.

Glen just stumbled back sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his hand, seeing the redness creep into it where he had struck her, in shock. He had never in his life hit a woman. He was disgusted with himself.

Anna slowly got up and walked over to him. He could see the pain in her eyes but she didn't cry. "You can drink all night every night. You can sit here and beat me to death and it still it won't bring Maurisa back. It won't fill the hole that is in your heart. I know. I've been there. I know what you are going through. If you ever want to talk I'll be there for you." She said softly.

Mick heard a crash as he stepped off the elevator. When he walked up the hall he saw he wasn't the only one that heard it. He saw Jeff Hardy, CM Punk and Dave Batista standing around his door. This can't be good Mick thought.

Jeff turned to Mick. "Anna and Glen have been screaming at each other for the past fifteen minutes. We heard a crash and then nothing."

"What have they been fighting about?" Mick asked even though he was sure he knew.

"Glen's drinking" CM said.

"And it's about damn time someone did. I'm tired of walking on eggshells around him." Batista replied.

Mick went to knock on the door when Anna opened it. Her hair had fallen forward over the side of her face hiding the swelling.

Mick looked at her concerned "Are you ok?" He reached up to brush the hair out of her face but she moved before he could.

"Yeah I'm fine. We knocked over a lamp while we were arguing. Sorry if we woke you up."

"Well sound like the excitement's over I'm going back to bed." Batista said and turned to go back to his room.

CM Punk left also going back to his room.

Jeff walked up to her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Anna smiled slightly causing pain to shoot through her head. "Yes I fine. I'm going to bed. Good night." She said. Anna walked to the elevator and punched her floor in leaving Mick and Jeff in the hall.

Jeff went back to his room. Mick stepped cautiously into his room. He saw the lamp lying askew on the floor along with the ice bucket and glasses. He saw Glen sitting on the edge of the bed staring off into space.

"What the hell is your problem Glen? When did you start beating up on women?"

"She told you."

"No I saw the swelling."

"She said she knew what it was like. No one knows. No one can understand what I'm going through. I lost my temper. I didn't mean to it just happened."

"It better not happen again. I'm sure you won't believe me but Anna has been through more than you can imagine. She understands more than you think."

Mick grabbed some clothes and the headed into the bathroom to take a shower leaving Glen to think about what he just said.


	4. Anna's Past

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you might notice only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Anna's Past

Anna tossed and turned in her sleep. Her mind was racing with what she had said to Glen. Why should it matter to her what he wanted to do with his life. If he wanted to drink himself to death why should that be any of her business? Maybe it was because she remembered what he was like before. How nice he was to everyone. Maybe she wanted the old Glen back.

She opened her eyes and looked at the green light flashing on the bedside clock. It read four-thirty. "So much for trying to get a good night sleep" she muttered to herself. Since she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep she got up and changed clothes. "Maybe a swim will help clear my head." She thought to herself. She grabbed a towel and her I-pod and speakers and headed down to the pool.

Anna wasn't the only one having difficulty sleeping. Glen's mind kept replaying him hitting Anna and what she told him. Could she really understand? He finally gave up. He got up and changed clothes. He made his way through the deserted hall. He thought how eerie it was as his heavy footsteps echoed in the hall. He got into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby.

As he entered the hotel gym he heard music coming from the pool area. I must not be the only idiot up a four-thirty in the morning. He thought to himself. He looked through the glass into the pool area and saw a familiar figure doing laps in the pool. The humidity took his breath when he walked into the pool area. As he stood at the edge of the pool he noticed how graceful her body glided through the water.

Anna felt like someone was watching her and when she finished that lap she saw that she wasn't imagining anything. She looked up to see Glen's massive form looming over her. He extended his hand to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up out of the pool. He felt sick when he saw the deep purple bruising along her right cheek and eye. He reached up and gently ran his calloused fingers across her cheek. He jerked his hand back when he saw her wince in pain.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"Don't worry I've had worse."

He started to ask but decided against it. "We need to talk" he told her.

She looked at him understanding "It seems like we do." "My room would afford more privacy and I can have breakfast brought up. Is six ok with you?" she asked.

"That's fine." He agreed then turned and went back into the gym.

Anna nervously awaited Glen's arrival and actually jumped when he knocked on the door. She quickly went over and opened it. "Come in." she invited and stepped back so he could enter. He noticed that she had put on some makeup and that it camouflaged the bruising. If he didn't know it was there he wouldn't have known she had a black eye. "The food hasn't got here yet." She said as she closed the door behind him. She gestured toward the table "Have a seat." Someone knocked on the door again. "Perfect timing that must be the food."

Glen looked around the room as she answered the door again. His noticed a framed picture sitting on her dresser. He picked it up to get a better look at it. The picture was of a little girl no more than three with blond hair and big blue eyes. She looked just like Anna.

Anna turned after signing for the food and saw Glen holding the picture in his hands. "Um Glen can you give me a hand?" He set the picture down and turned to help her carry the food to the table.

He waited until after they had finished eating to ask about the picture.

"Who is the picture of?" he asked.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. You want to know how it is I can understand what you are going through. For me to answer that I need to tell you more about me."

She looked him in his eyes. "Only Mick and Collette know this, nobody else. I want you to promise that this doesn't go out of this room."

He nodded his head. "I promise"

She went and got the picture and set it on the table between them.

"This is my daughter Casey. She would've been seven this October. Eight years ago I married my husband Tommy. A year later I gave birth to Casey. Everything was going great. I had a great job working as a nurse at the local hospital. I was married to a great guy and had a beautiful baby girl. She was the light of my life. She could always make me smile."

"I was working late one night when I got a frantic call from Tommy. Tommy and Casey were playing outside after supper. Tommy left her in the front yard to get something. While he was gone Casey threw one of her balls and then chased it into the street. She ran in front of an oncoming car. They were airlifting her to a trauma center and I needed to meet them there. Casey had just turned three. I rushed to the trauma center but she died before I could get there. The trauma to her head was just too great. Tommy and I were devastated. I was so hysterical the doctor gave me something to make me sleep. When we got home Tommy forced the medicine down my throat and then carried me to bed. I woke up the next morning to the sound of gun fire. I stumbled into the living room and found Tommy with a gun in his hand and blood running down his face. and head. I ran and called 911. I had to go through a double funeral. I buried them on the same day beside each other." Anna paused to wipe the tears that had rolled down her face.

Now I had no one. My parents had been dead for years and I was an only child. I just couldn't see me going back to my normal life anymore. I went back to the house thankfully the police did a good job cleaning up. You would've never known someone had blown their brains out in the living room. I got a few things that I wanted to keep and gave the rest away. I sold the house and quit my job. I just got in my car and started driving. I stopped when I wanted and left when I wanted.

I started drinking to ease the pain. I would stay in cheap motels and when I needed the money I would get a job as a stripper. My drinking got worse and I continued stripping to support my drinking. A lot of the girls would meet the clients afterward to make extra money on the side if you catch my drift. I was one of the few who didn't. One night I was leaving the strip club walking to my room next door. I was so drunk I kept stumbling. Suddenly I was tackled by two guys and they pinned me down. I was too drunk to fight them off. One of them started hitting me and calling me a whore. They kept telling me what they were going to do to me and how no one could hear me scream. They ripped my shirt down the front and pulled my pants down. I blacked out. When I came to I was in my room and one of the bouncers named Joey was there with me. He just happened to be taking a smoke break and saw what was happening. He was able to pull them off of me before anything happened.

It was a wake-up call for me and I decided that I couldn't continue living that way so I left. That was the last time I took a drink. It was hard to deal with the emptiness and pain but it started subsiding. A few months later I met Mick and Collette. Mick got me interested in wrestling and offered to train me. Then as they say the rest is history." "I know it seems like the pain will never end but it will it just takes time."

He sat there letting what she told him sink in. He looked up and saw that it was almost eight and he had to be at the arena at eight thirty. "Anna I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to be at the arena at eight thirty." He got up and started toward the door.

Anna's hand on his arm stopped him. "Glen I will help you if you want me to but I can't make you stop. It has to be you. Your choice." He nodded and then walked out the door.


	5. Practice

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Practice

Speaking of the arena, Anna needed to get her stuff together. Jeff had promised to show her some flips and moves off the ropes.

The ring was empty when Anna arrived. She was a little early so she started warming up with some stretches.

Jeff watched her warm up. Anna bent back into a backbend. She slowly pulled her legs up until she was in a handstand. She did a split and then started turning on her hands. She brought her legs back together and then went back into a backbend before straightening back up into a standing position.

As it turned out Jeff wasn't the only one watching her warm up. Glen and Mark had finished the meeting with Vince. When they saw Anna in the ring they stopped and watched. Mark saw the expression on Glen's face. "You want her." He said quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Glen replied.

"Yeah you want her." Mark repeated. "I don't blame you. I mean just look at those legs of hers. It isn't hard to wonder how good they would feel. Her strong legs wrapped around you. If it wasn't for Michelle I might try for her myself."

Glen whirled around to face Mark. "The hell you would." Glen angrily replied.

Mark started laughing. "See I told you. I knew you wanted her."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Glen replied. "She's too busy hanging all over Jeff to give me a second thought."

"I wouldn't put too much store into that if I were you. Well I better be going I guess I'll see you in a few weeks." Mark said.

"Are you ready?" Jeff asked Anna. He had gone over the mechanics of the swanton bomb and some of the moonsaults. Now Anna was going to attempt the swanton bomb. "The only way you're going to learn is by doing it." Jeff told her "The most important thing is to relax."

The first few times she tried she missed and she crashed onto the mat. On the fifth attempt she landed perfectly. "I did it!" she yelled as she grabbed Jeff in a hug. Jeff started spinning her around. "I knew you could."

Glen couldn't sit there and watch any longer. He cringed every time her body hit the mat with a sickening thud. He stalked down to the ring.

Anna was violently jerked away from Jeff. She didn't know what happened one minute she was hugging Jeff and the next minute she was flying across the ring. She looked up and saw why. Glen was between her and Jeff and he was pissed.

"If you want to break your own damn neck Hardy go ahead but leave Anna out of it or any other harebrained ideas you might have."

"How dare he." Anna thought. She tried yelling at Glen but her words were drowned out by the heated argument between him and Jeff. That only left her one choice. Anna climbed the turnbuckle but the guys were still to far away so she tightrope walked the ropes until she was close enough. Anna jumped off the top rope and drop kicked Glen with all her hundred and thirty-five pounds behind it.

Since he wasn't expecting it Glen didn't have his legs set so he ended up falling toward the mat. Glen accidentally knocked Jeff down as he fell. It surprised Glen more than it hurt him. Both he and Jeff looked at Anna surprised.

"Amhm. Now that I have your undivided attention, Glen I appreciate your concern but I asked Jeff to train me on some aerial work." Jeff started grinning. "Jeff thank you for sticking up for me but I and capable of fighting my own fights. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me." Anna turned, ducked under the top rope and walked backstage.

A/N: Sorry this one is so short. I've got some of the later chapters wrote but I'm having some difficulty connecting this part to them. So just bear with me. Thank you for the reviews so far. The reviews encourage me to continue this story.


	6. Threats

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Threats

Anna was walking toward the Diva dressing room when she was grabbed from behind; a hand was placed over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She was shoved into the closest room.

When she was let go Anna turned to see who had grabbed her but the room was dark. Suddenly a light was turned on she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. She turned to the door and saw that Cody and Ted were blocking her exit.

"Anna, Anna, Anna or should I say Crystal?"

Anna turned in horror and saw Randy standing behind her. How did he find out the name she used when she was a stripper?

Randy walked up to her and ran a finger down her cheek then grabbed her hair jerking her head back. "You see Crystal I am the future of this company and I am not going to stand by and have it ruined by scum like you. I know all about you Crystal. I wonder how Vince will feel when he finds out he has a whore working for him."

"I'm not a whore." Anna protested and started struggling.

"You were a stripper; you sold your body for money, pretty much the same thing."

"So here's the deal, you start showing me some respect and do what I ask or I promise I'll make your life a living hell." He jerked her head back harder. "Understand?"

"Now the choice is yours and to show you I'm not a complete ass I will give you until tonight to decide."

He let her go and they left leaving Anna alone.

Something was up. Anna seemed distracted all afternoon and Mick couldn't figure out what was wrong. Anna just wasn't acting right. She hardly touched her food at supper. Now she was just sitting on a bench backstage staring off into space. Jeff tried talking to her but had given up when he noticed she wasn't paying any attention. Jeff didn't take offence. He just figured she was trying to work out some things. Mick walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead. She jerked as soon as he touched her.

"Are you ok Anna? You're not getting one of your headaches are you?" Mick asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now, but thanks for asking." She replied.

Suddenly one of the technicians came by "Anna you're up in five." He told her.

"Well Mick I got to go. See you after my match." She gave the best smile she could to reassure Mick but she had a feeling he wasn't buying it.

Mick watched her walk off. When she got to the end of the room he saw that she was stopped by Randy, Ted, and Cody. Mick started toward her when he saw the panic that came across her face. It was only there for a moment and then was gone. Mick doubted anyone else saw it. Mick was wrong though, two other Superstars had noticed and waited to see what would happen between Randy and Anna.

When Mick got closer he heard Randy tell Anna he would be watching her and then he let her pass.

Anna's match with Mickie James was going really well. Anna liked working with Mickie she was a great wrestler and one of Anna's good friends. Anna threw Mickie into the ropes and then picked her up and slammed Mickie onto the mat. Anna then went into a backbend grabbing Mickie's legs in the process pinning Mickie down. The ref counted one two three. Anna had won. Anna bent down and helped Mickie up off the mat and they shook hands. Suddenly Randy's music came on.

Anna pushed Mickie toward the ring where Mick and JR were announcing.

"Get out of here." Anna ordered Mickie "Go over with Mick and JR."

"Mick" Anna yelled from the ring. "Come help Mickie." Mick came up to ring and helped Mickie down from the ring. "What's going on Anna? This isn't part of the script." He asked her.

"I know what's going on but it's not me doing this it's Randy's doing. Just watch Mickie I don't know how this will go down."

Randy made his way to the ring followed by Ted and Cody. They climbed into the ring as Anna stood in the middle standing her ground.

Randy held a microphone and started. "Well Majik." He sneered. "I asked you a question earlier today and I told you I would give you until tonight to give me an answer so here's your chance. What's your answer?" He handed her the microphone.

The fans started booing and screaming "Asshole." But they quieted down when Majik held her hand up.

"Thank you for giving me some time to think about your request. I know that my answer will affect my career here at Raw and ultimately the WWE for better or worse according to you. Let me review my choices I can become a sell out and join you." She looked Ted and Cody up and down "And your merry men or I can stay true to myself and my fans. So sorry boys the answer is no."

Randy jerked the microphone from her hands. "Wrong answer." He yelled and then dropped the microphone. They started toward her and even though she fought the best she could three on one the odds were just too great. Ted body slammed her and as she was getting up Randy hit her with a RKO and she just about blacked out. There was a lot of commotion around her and when she sat up she saw that Jeff, Kane and Mick had come into the ring to save her. Mick came over to check on her. "Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes. I'm fine. I just can't seem to get up right now." She was shaking pretty bad.  
Jeff started to reach for her but a growl from Kane stopped him. The fan's cheered as Kane carried Majik from the ring.

Glen carried Anna into the announcer's area backstage. It was deserted. "What the hell happened out there?" Glen asked angrily.  
"Are you ok Anna?" Jeff asked. "Just wait till I can call Vince. He's going to be so pissed that Randy went off the script and attacked you." Jeff said.

"Please don't call Vince. I'm ok just a little shaken. Thank you for your help. I just need to talk to Mick in private please."

Glen walked up to her "If Randy keeps this up let me know and I'll take care of him for you." He promised.

"Thank you but I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Come on Glen" Jeff said. "If you need anything just let us know."

"Ok" Anna replied.

"So what's going on?" Mick asked when they were alone.

"Randy somehow found out about when I worked at Jerry's. He told me this afternoon that if I don't do as I'm told he will go to Vince and have me fired. Mick what am I going to do." She leaned on Mick's shoulder and started crying.

"Shh, it'll be ok. Randy can't do anything now because Vince and Linda are gone for the next month. Vince is taking Linda to Europe for their anniversary; Stephanie is still on maternity leave so Shane is left in charge. Shane and Randy don't like each other so he sure won't go to Shane. I think you should just try not to worry about it and we'll deal with this when Vince or Stephanie comes back."

A/N: I'm sure Randy is a nice guy but someone has to be the bad guy and since he's been acting like a spoiled brat recently I decided to use him. Please review and let me know how you like it so far.


	7. The Game

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

A/N- I forgot to mention that Anna is from North Carolina.

The Game

True to Mick's word Randy didn't go to the McMahon family. Randy was true to his word as well. He tried to make Anna's life a living hell. Everywhere Anna went Randy was there harassing her. One night after her match Randy knocked her out with a steel chair and wrote whore on her forehead with red lipstick. Anna didn't know when or where Randy would show up. In the ring and at the hotel no matter where she was Randy would be there. It was starting to cause a strain on her emotionally and physically. Anna started spending more time with Glen and Jeff to try to keep her mind off of Randy. Jeff continued to train her with her aerial work. Anna had asked Glen to help with her mat work and that gave him something to focus on. Glen had slowed down his drinking and he was getting his life back together with Anna's help.

Jeff came up behind her backstage before a show and as a joke and grabbed her. She yelped and then she spun around and slapped him before she realized who it was.

"Oh God, Jeff I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright it was my fault I shouldn't have scared you. Just remind me not to get on your bad side." Jeff said as he rubbed his jaw. "I want to ask you something after the taping so don't take off. I gotta go my match is next." Jeff told her.

"Ok. Good Luck." She said and blew him a kiss.

Jeff was waiting for Anna outside of the Diva's dressing room after the show. Since Anna had been under a lot of stress lately he thought she needed a normal night for a change.

Anna walked out the door. "Hey girl!" he said trying not to have a repeat performance of earlier. He didn't feel like getting smacked twice in one day.

"Since the taping ended early some of the guys are coming over to mine and Matt room to watch the game tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Sure what time?"

"Game starts at eight."

"See ya then." She winked and then walked past him and down the hall.

Jeff was arguing with CM over the Panthers Bears game from last week when someone knocked on the door. Matt answered it revealing Anna in a turquoise and black Muhsin Muhammad jersey and black streatch pants. Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Hi" she said. "Jeff said I could come." She saw that MVP, The Big Show, John Cena, and Batista where sitting around the room getting ready for the game.

John jumped up "Whoa G what's up with this. She can't be here!"

Anna's green eyes flashed as she walked up till she was toe to toe with John. She looked up into his face. "What just because I'm a girl I must not know or care anything about football?" she said as she poked him in the shoulder with her finger.

John started grinning. " Prove it."

"Ask me anything." She challanged.

"Who has the most rushing yards in the NFL?" John questioned.

"That's easy" she started "Career wise Emmit Smith with 18,355 yards playing for Dallas followed by the best running back ever Walter Payton with 16,726 playing for Chicago"

John looked at her in shock. "Um ok you can stay."

Jeff walked by and gave her a high five.

Anna walked around the couch and sat on the floor.

"What's up with the jersey?" CM asked. "The Panthers aren't playing tonight. It's Tampa and Chicago"

"Well I always wear it when I watch whether or not they play." She looked over at Jeff. "We have to represent."

"Hell yeah!" Jeff said grinning.

Anna started winning CM's affections during the game since she was pulling for the Bears.

I was a great game. At half time the Bears and Buccaneers were tied at twenty points a piece.

John smacked the top of Anna's head. "Woman go get me another beer."

She stood up and looked him up and down. "Why? Your legs aren't broke."

A few snickers were heard.

"John let me show you how a gentleman does it." MVP said.

"Anna, since you are so sweet and since you are already up could you please get me another beer?" MVP politely asked.

Anna walked over to MVP "That was so nice." She turned and looked at John. "See how nice he asked John?" she said sweetly. She turned back and looked at MVP. "Montel I would love to honey but you know what? Your legs aren't broke either." She smiled, turned and walked to the kitchen area followed by everyone's laughter.

Jeff came in the kitchen as Anna reached in the refrigerator and got her and CM each a bottle of water. "How's it going?"

She closed the door and leaned against it facing Jeff.

"I'd be better if Randy would leave me alone."

"He keeps saying he knows something about your past. What is it Anna? What are you so afraid of?" Jeff asked concerned.

Anna didn't want to tell him. She considered him as one of her best friends besides Mick She didn't want to lose that friendship but she would rather it come from her and not Randy.

"I was married once Jeff and I had a little girl. When my husband and daughter died I went through a rough patch. I was drunk all the time and worked as a stripper to support my drinking. I'm not proud of it but it happened and now Randy somehow found out and is threatening me. When I first came to Raw he said he wanted me and he asked me out. I refused him and now he's trying to get payback. No one knows except Mick, Collette and Glen."

Jeff walked up to her and brushed a hair out of her face. "I'm sorry." He said and the leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head and the kiss landed on her cheek.

"Don't Jeff." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I mean you are one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you. I love you but not like that."

Jeff backed up. "Sorry"

She reached out and laid her hand on his cheek. He lifted his head and she looked into his green eyes full of sadness.

"I'm the one who's sorry. Jeff you're a great guy and I'm flattered but my feelings are more like sibling affection you know?"

Jeff decided to try get back to the subject at hand.

"Why does Glen know?" Jeff asked "What's with you and Glen?" He looked at her. "Glen's the one you want isn't he?" He asked.

She never lied to him so why start now "Yes he is but he doesn't know. Please don't tell him"

He kissed her on the forehead. "You secret's safe with me but God help you."

She moved away from the refrigerator so he could open the door.

He grabbed some beers and they went back to the living room.

Jeff handed beers to John and Montel before sitting down.

"Thanks!" CM said to Anna when she handed him the water.

"What?" John and Montel said at the same time. Anna turned and smiled at them.

The game was near the end of the third quarter and the Bears were up by seven when someone banged loudly on the door.

Matt opened the door and Randy sauntered in.

Anna stood up in shock. What was he doing here? She thought.

Jeff jumped up and stood beside Anna. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out of our room!" he ordered.

Randy spotted Anna and clicked his tongue.

"Well Anna what are you doing here? Are you trying to screw the whole Raw roster or just the brothers Hardy? And here I thought it was just Glen you were trying to get your hooker hands on." He sneered.

Anna's face burned with embarrassed.

Jeff jumped over the couch and got in Randy's face. "I don't know what the hell your problem is Orton but I would suggest you get out of here before I rearrange your face."

"Ok Jeff this is your room and you can have any one you want in here. Anna could screw both you and Matt all night and there would be nothing I could do about that. I respect that. But here's your warning. I'm taking Anna down." He paused and looked at the other guys in the room. "I would hate for any of you to go down with her just because you associate with her. So take my advice stay as far away from her as possible." Randy said and then walked out the door.

"I'm sorry guys. I better go." Anna said quietly and started toward the door but was stopped by Jeff. "Don't go. Don't let him ruin this." Jeff pleaded. She looked up at him and he saw the tears in her green eyes. Two had escaped and rolled down her face. She quickly wiped them away. "He already did." She took in a ragged breath and calmed herself down. She turned to the other guys standing around the room with a look of shock and anger on their faces. "Thanks guys I had a good time." She said and then turned and walked out the door.

A headache had started building behind her eyes when Randy came into Jeff and Matt's room. Anna needed to get to her room and get her medicine before the headache became worse.

This one's going to be bad she thought as she hurried to the elevators.

Unfortunately by the time she got to her door she was in so much pain she almost couldn't get the door open. Anna didn't even bother turning on the lights she just went in the bed room and laid on the bed. She took a pillow and covered her head with it. It was too late to take her medicine. She was so nauseated that the pills probably wouldn't stay down anyway. She would just have to wait and hope that the pain would subside enough to let her take her medicine.

The phone rang and a sharp pain to shot through her head causing her to yelp. She grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Anna?" It was Jeff. "Are you ok you don't sound like yourself?"

"What do you want Jeff?" she asked.

"The guys want you to come back up they don't care about Randy. Don't you want to see the rest of the game?"

"Please Jeff I don't want to get anyone in trouble. Please just leave me alone." Anna pleaded. She turned the phone off and went to put the phone back on the table but she missed and it crashed to the floor.

Just that little bit of motion caused her headache to get worse and she started dry heaving. She got up to go to the bathroom but the pain was so intense she just dropped to the floor clutching her head.

Jeff got an uneasy feeling when Anna hung up on him. She didn't sound right. He decided to go check on her. Five minutes later he was banging on her door. When she didn't answer he banged louder. "Anna come on let me in. I know you're in there."

She still didn't answer. Jeff started getting worried. Mick he thought. I'll go get Mick and she'll let him in. Jeff turned and headed to Mick's room.

Jeff knocked on Mick's door but was surprised when Glen answered it.

"What do you want Hardy?" Glen growled.

"I need to see Mick. It's about Anna."

"Mick's not here. What about Anna?"

"Something's wrong. I don't know what it is. I called her and talked to her but when I knocked on her door she wouldn't answer."

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you."

"No she didn't sound right on the phone and I'm getting worried. When's Mick getting back?"

"I don't know. I'm not his keeper."

"Well have him call me when he gets in."

"Ok" Glen said and then shut the door.

Frustrated Jeff ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

He went back and tried one more time to get Anna to come to the door.

"Anna if you need me call me." Jeff said through the door and then went back to his room to wait for Mick to call.

Glen sat back down. Anna just probably wanted to be alone. If he hung out with Jeff as much as she did, he'd probably want to be alone sometimes too. Glen tried to ignore it but what Jeff said kept running through his head. What if something had happened to Anna? What if she had fallen and was hurt. Glen knew that Anna always gave Mick a key to her room. "Just in case I get locked out or lose my key." Anna had told him when Glen asked about it.

Maybe he should find it and go check on Anna. If he got there and she was fine then what? But if she was hurt though who would know? She always stayed by herself. Glen never asked but he always wondered why that was. Most people split rooms to save money but Anna always roomed alone.

Glen decided he should go check on her. He got up and looked though the drawers on the nightstand for the key. He grabbed it when he saw it and hurried out the door.

Glen knocked on Anna's door and waited. When she didn't answer he used the key and opened the door. The room was pitch black. "Anna" Glen called. He turned the light on and when he didn't see her in the living room area he turned toward the bedroom. The door was open. He walked in and flipped the lights on and saw Anna lying on the floor clutching her head.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Anna screamed in pain. The light sent daggers of pain through her head. She clutched her head tighter. It felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing her in the head with a knife.

Glen quickly flipped the lights off. He used the dim light from the living room to make his way over to Anna. Glen gently picked her up and sat her on the bed. He looked at her and saw the pain in her green eyes. He grabbed her both of her hands in his. Her hands were like ice.

"Migraine?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She said

"Do you have any medicine?"

"It wouldn't stay down."

"Ok Anna just relax. Give me just a second."

Glen walked over and emptied his pockets onto the dresser then he closed the door to the living room to keep the light from bothering Anna. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off then leaned against the headboard. He pulled Anna to him, despite her protests, until she was lying against his chest facing away from him.

"Relax." He told her again. He took his hands and placed them on each side of her head. He used his thumbs and pressed against the base of her skull on either side of her spine.

"Lean your head against my hands." He said softly. He rubbed his thumbs against the base of her skull. "Just breathe." When he felt her start to relax he moved his hands down her neck and then started massaging her neck and shoulders. Her muscles were so tight; no wonder she had a migraine.

As his strong hands massaged her neck Anna felt the pain lessen. It was amazing that someone who was so strong could be so gentle. Between the massage and the heat that was radiating off Glen's body Anna felt her body relax and she let out a soft sigh.

Glen grinned when he heard her sigh. It had been so long since he had held a woman so near to him he felt himself react to her. Her soft skin felt good against his calloused fingers and her sweet scent clung to him. She didn't wear perfume like the other girls. Sometime they had it on so heavy he couldn't walk past them but not Anna. She had a light fragrance about her and it smelled good. He couldn't resist. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Her skin tasted so good. He kissed her neck again. He wanted to continue but he forced himself to stop. She needed to rest.

He slid from behind her and laid her down on the bed.

"Where's your medicine?" he asked.

"Pocketbook." She replied.

Glen found a bottle of Imitrex and Phenagrine in her pocketbook. He went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water then took the medicine to Anna.

She took the pills then laid back down.

"Is the pain better?" he asked as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"A little bit. Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked.

"Maurisa sometimes had headaches but not nearly as bad as this. I read a book about reflexology and it seemed to help her headaches to go away."

He could tell the medicine was working because her eyes were getting drowsy.

The phone rang causing her to wince in pain but at least she wasn't screaming.

"Do you mind?" he asked pointing to the phone.

"No" she said.

He picked it up.

"Hello." He answered it was Mick. "Hold on"

"I'm going into the living room to talk to Mick do you need anything right now?" He asked her.

"No, thanks anyway." She replied then closed her eyes.

He walked out of the bedroom quietly shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on? Why are you in Anna's room?" Mick asked.

"Jeff came and said she wouldn't answer her door so I decided to use the key she gave you to check on her."

"Is she ok?" Mick asked.

"Well she had a bad migraine but it's subsiding." Glen answered

"Did she have convulsions?" Mick asked.

"No why?" Glen asked concerned.

"She sometimes has convulsions when the migraines get bad." Mick said.

"Glen, Vince had me come over to ECW to guest referee so I'm in Miami. I was calling to let Anna know. Can you do me a favor and stay with her. Most of the time she's real weak afterward and I would feel better if someone was with her."

"I don't know Mick." Glen said uneasy.

"That's ok I understand. If you can't then I'll call Jeff. I'm sure he won't mind. Thanks again for taking care of Anna. I'll let you go so I can call Jeff."

Glen wasn't sure about staying but he knew one thing, he didn't want Jeff near Anna.

"No I'll stay with her don't call Jeff. It'll be alright. I don't mind." Glen said.

"Are you sure?" Mick asked

"Yeah." Glen said

"Well I should be back tomorrow. I'll see you then." Mick said then hung up.

Glen went to check on Anna and saw she had fallen asleep. He went back to his room to get a few things and to change into shorts and a tee-shirt then he returned. He tried to lie on the couch but was unable to get comfortable. He walked into the bedroom and saw that Anna was still asleep. He thought about it for a moment then crawled into bed beside her. Glen pulled her close to his body then fell asleep.

A/N: Awww poor Jeff but he'll bounce back. He's a Hardy after all. Finally things are moving for Anna and Glen


	8. The Morning After

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

The Morning After

Anna opened her eyes relieved to find her migraine was gone. She still felt groggy from the medicine. She saw a faint light filtering through the curtains and wondered what time it was. She felt someone beside her. She felt the heat radiating from them and knew it was Glen. She turned so she faced him then snuggled closer and closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time she felt protected. Her nightmares had left her alone.

Glen forgot where he was. At first he thought he was back home and Maurisa was in bed with him. He was still asleep when he pulled her tighter to him. His mind took over. That isn't Maurisa. Maurisa is dead. Then he remembered last night. He remembered he was with Anna. He opened his eyes and saw that Anna was facing him wrapped in his arms sleeping peacefully. He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. He remembered how soft her skin had felt last night. He knew her mouth would be softer and sweeter. He slowly leaned down and kissed her mouth.

She jerked startled and her eyes flew open but she relaxed when she saw it was Glen kissing her. She started kissing back. He used his tongue and eased her mouth open for him to explore. When her tongue started to timidly mate with his he felt himself get hard.

He rolled on top of her and kissed and sucked on her neck and ears. Her breathing became heavier. She ran her hands up and down his back. He reached for the hem of her shirt and started pulling it over her head as he kissed her abdomen and following the shirt up with his kisses. She stiffened under him. "Glen we need to stop."

He ran a finger down her cheek. "It's ok just let go."

"Believe me I want nothing else than to continue but I need to talk to you about something before we continue." Tears started filling her green eyes. "Once you find out you probably won't want to be with me."

Glen rolled onto his side, bent his elbow and propped his head on his hand looking at Anna with concern on his face. "What is it?" He asked.

"I didn't tell you everything that happened at the strip club. I told you I didn't meet anyone on the sly but I should've said intentionally. It was right before that incident where I got jumped. There was a regular customer and he had been coming in for several months. He had money and he kept trying to get me to sleep with him. He didn't want any of the other girls only me. A lot of the girls thought I was stupid for refusing him. Except for a girl named Angie. "Doll, you still got your morals. Don't ever lose them. That's the only thing that makes you better than us. You're too good for this and you're going to get back to your life. You'll see." She told me. She kept the other girls off my case."

"One night he came in again and after I finished dancing Jerry, the owner of the bar brought me my drink. I downed it just like normal but it wasn't long before the room got hot and I got real dizzy then I passed out. When I woke the guy was getting dressed. He told me how good I was and he wanted me again when he came back into town. He threw some money on the bed and then left.  
Angie wasn't there that night but she was able to find out what happened from the other girls. The man approached the owner Jerry and offered Jerry a thousand dollars if Jerry could get me into the man's bed. So Jerry spiked my drink with Roofies it knocked me out. I didn't remember anything." She started crying. "I guess I deserved it. I mean I was already selling my body. I just wasn't sleeping with anyone. The next night was when I got jumped then I left soon after. Luckily I didn't get pregnant or get any diseases. I had myself checked just in case."

Glen pulled her to him and just let her cry it out. He kissed her forehead. "It's ok. Anna look at me." She looked into his dark brown eyes. "It's not your fault. You didn't whore yourself you were raped that's different."

She wiped her tears from her eyes. "There's not a difference according to Randy."

"What does Randy have to do with this?"

"Randy somehow found out about me being a stripper and he's been threatening to go to Vince with it. He said I would lose my job and he'll try to take anyone he can down with me. He said he'd forget about everything if I would be at his beck and call. I just couldn't do it."

"I think when he gets back you need to go to Vince and tell him everything. That was you're past. You've proven yourself here and that counts for more than whatever happened before.

"Ok." Anna said quietly

Glen got up and sat on the edge of the bed he was trying very hard to control his anger. If Randy was here Glen would probably beat the shit out of him. He stood up and walked into the living room area.

He looked at Anna when she grabbed his arm.

She looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Glen I just want you to know. I didn't take the money. I left it there."

He nodded in understanding.

"I need to go back to my room to change. Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so."

Glen ran his hands into Anna's raven colored hair and pulled her to him. The kiss was hard, hot and full of the promises of things to come. When their lips broke apart he felt her heart beating rapidly against his chest. He continued to hold her until her breathing calmed. He looked into her green eyes still full of passion. "It's going to be ok Anna. I promise." Reluctantly he let her go and walked out the door.


	9. Suspended

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Suspended

Anna had just finished packing when the phone rang. It was Mick.

"Hey Anna, Glen told me you had one of your headaches. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a whole lot better. Thanks."

"Well, I know we were suppose to fly back home together but I had to go to Miami to ref an ECW match. Do you think you can get a ride to the airport there and Colette can pick you up from the airport at home?"

"Sure Mick. I'm sure I can figure something out. Have a good flight and I'll see you later."

"Just call and let Colette know what your ETA is. Oh I about forgot, I left a few things in my room can you get them for me and bring them with you?"

"That should be no problem. I swear Mick you'd leave your head somewhere if it wasn't attached." Anna joked.

Mick laughed "I know. I'll see you later."

Anna hung up the phone and then double checked her room before leaving.

Anna dropped her bags in front of Glen's door and knocked. "I hope he hasn't left yet." She thought as she waited. She was relieved when she heard the lock turn.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Glen joked when he opened the door and saw her.

Anna smiled "Yeah me neither but Mick called and said he left a few things. I was going to get them and take them with me. Can I come in?"

"Sure" Glen said as he moved so she could enter.

Anna started gathering up the few things that Mick had left and stuffed them into her bag. "Well thanks. I guess I'll see you in St Louis." She said as she headed toward the door.

"Wait" Glen said as Anna was about to open the door to leave. She turned back to him and he came closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her head. Anna leaned against the door. "What?" she asked as she felt her heart race.

"Just a little something to remember me by." Glen said as his mouth came down on her's.

After a few moments Anna broke the kiss. "I really need to go. I don't want to miss my flight. Sorry." She said and lowered her head.

Glen took his hand and gently pulled her face up. "Don't worry about it. Have a safe flight." He kissed her on the cheek and then moved so she could leave.

When Anna was in the hall she turned back to him. "Bye" She said and then turned to walk to the elevator.

Neither one of them knew that someone was lurking in the shadows watching their every move.

*****************

Anna stood at the front desk and blew out her breath frustrated. "Are you sure that Jeff Hardy has checked out?" She asked the clerk.

"Yes ma'am. Both Jeff and Matt Hardy checked out at seven this morning." The clerk replied.

"Ok. Thanks." Anna replied.

"Time for plan B" she thought.

Anna noticed several of the superstars around the lobby area. She stopped by several of them to find out when they were leaving but most of them were leaving later that evening.

"Sorry Anna I don't have to be at the airport till four. Wish I could be more help." Paul Wright (The Big Show) told her apologetically.

Suddenly Anna was grabbed from behind and was turned around. "What's up woman?" John Cena said.

"God John, don't you ever do that again." Anna said and hit his arm. "You scared me to death."

"You'll get over it especially since I have something for you." John said smiling holding a plain white envelope. "Special delivery from one Jeff Hardy."

"That manic came banging on my door at six FN thirty this morning and tells me that I have to give this to you. Just wait till we get to St Louis. Payback's a bitch baby." John said smiling.

"Thanks John. I appreciated it." Anna said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What time is your flight?" She asked him.

"Not until six, why?" John asked.

"Mick's in Miami and I need a ride to the airport. My plane leaves at two and I can't get a later one. I thought I could ride with Jeff and Matt but they're gone. So I'm stuck. I've asked pretty much everybody."

"Here comes Glen did you ask him?" Paul asked. "He sometimes has earlier flights."

Anna's eyes widened. She could've slapped herself. Why didn't she think of it when she was in his room? You know why a voice in her head said. You were to busy thinking of other more interesting thoughts.

"Thanks. Bye." She hurriedly said.

Anna walked up to Glen after he checked out.

"Hey Glen what time does your flight leave?"

"Around one fifteen why?"

"Can I catch a ride with you? My flight leaves at two."

"That's fine with me" Glen said.

They turned and walked through the lobby but they were abruptly stopped by Randy.

"Man don't you two make a great couple, the freak and the whore." Randy snorted.

"I saw you leave Glen's room this morning Anna, I think we need to change your entrance music to Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap."

Anna grabbed Glen's arm and felt his muscles harden in anger. Glen advanced toward Randy as Anna tried unsuccessfully to pull Glen back.

"Back off Randy." Glen growled.

Anna felt the eyes of the superstars on them as the hotel lobby watched in anticipation.

"Relax Glen. Screwing a whore is supposed to be a relaxing experience." He clicked his tongue. "Anna you're skills must be slipping. I think you need to give Glen his money back."

Glen leaned down and got in Randy's face "I don't pay for sex. Now take my advice and leave Anna alone."

"I'm sorry." Randy said. "I was mistaken. Here I thought Anna was a first rate whore all this time and here I find out she's only second rate."

Randy turned around and looked at the Superstars "Hear that boys Anna's putting out for free. Everybody's welcome to have their turn."

Glen had taken all he could. He tackled Randy and both of them went down in a flurry of fists. Unfortunately Mike Adamle just walked into the lobby as the first fist flew.

"Break it up." Mike yelled. "I said break it up." Paul and John jumped in and tried to pull the men apart

Paul, the only one that matched Glen's size and strength, reached down and after a little struggling was able to pull Glen off of Randy. John grabbed Randy and held him.

"I don't know what the hell is going on around here but I am not going to stand for fighting amongst the Raw brand out side of the ring." Mike told the two men. "Now Glen you were informed that if you get into another altercation outside the ring then you will be suspended. I'm sorry to tell you that you are here by suspended for thirty days. As for you Randy this is you're warning you get into another fight and I will suspend you too. Understand? Now I think you should go Glen."

"Gladly" Glen growled. "Come on Anna."

As Anna walked silently past Mike and Randy she noticed Randy smirking at her and she knew Randy intentional made Glen lose his temper to get rid of Glen. Anna wasn't sure what game Randy was playing but she did know that whatever it was it wasn't going to be good.

A/N: What is Randy up to now? What is Anna going to do with Glen gone and why did Matt and Jeff leave so early? Stay tuned.


	10. The Letter

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

The Letter

Glen and Anna were standing at the gate waiting for Glen's flight.

"Glen." Anna started.

"Don't apologize. I should've known Randy was trying to set me up. It was my own fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper." He interrupted.

Anna placed a hand on his arm. "I was going to say thank you."

"Anna I want you to stay away from Randy. I don't want you getting hurt. I won't be there to protect you." Glen started chucking. "I can't believe I'm getting ready to say this. I want you to stay as close to Jeff as you can."

"I promise." Anna replied.

Glen handed her a paper. "If you need me these are my home and cell numbers. You can call me anytime night or day. I mean it."

"Now boarding flight 467 to Knoxville."

"Well I guess I've got to go." Glen said. He pulled Anna to him and kissed her. "Be careful." He warned.

"I will. Take care." Anna said quietly.

Anna stood there and watched as his plane left.

Anna hurried to her gate. Luckily they had just started boarding when she arrived. She made it on the plane and had just gotten settled when she remember the note from Jeff. She pulled it out and opened it.

Anna,

I hope you're ok. You scared me when you wouldn't answer the door. I was going to check on you this morning but didn't get a chance.  
Dad called us and told us that our sister Jessie went into labor. Hopefully by the time you read this I'll be a new uncle.  
I know that we went through this yesterday and this will be the last time I say anything about it. I realize that you have feelings Glen but if things don't work out you know I'll be there for you if you need me.  
Well Matt's yelling at me so I guess I'll see you in St Louis.  
John's going to kill me but he's the only one that I can give this to.  
Take care of yourself.  
Always,

Jeff

A/N: Yeah!! Jeff's an uncle. Thank you for the great reviews. Sorry this one was so short. I'm hoping the next one will be longer.


	11. Confession

I don't own anyone you recognize except for Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Confession

Anna walked through the backstage area at the St. Louis arena looking for Jeff. So far Randy hadn't came by and harassed her like he normally did. This really worried Anna. "He must be planning something." She thought. "This isn't going to be good."

She finally found Jeff. Actually, she heard Jeff before she saw him. Anna turned the corner and saw Matt and Jeff arguing.

"Jeff, you need to stay away from Anna! Didn't you hear Randy? He already got Glen suspended. You might be next!" Matt yelled.

"It's not Anna's fault that Randy's being an asshole!" Jeff countered back.

"I'm telling you stay away from her!" Matt yelled back as he turned and stomped off.

"Um, hey Jeff." Anna said quietly.

Jeff turned around "Hey Anna. Are you ok? You had me really worried"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I guess you heard Matt. Don't worry about it, he'll get over it, he always does. He doesn't have anything against you. He actually likes you but he doesn't want me to get into any more trouble. I'm sorta walking a fine line with the company as it is. Matt doesn't want me to rock the boat, you know?"

"How's Jessie?" Anna asked.

"Oh she's great! She was a real trooper. She had a beautiful baby girl, Becca Grace."

Anna smiled and gave Jeff a hug. "You're going to be a wonderful uncle."

"I know. Spoil her and send her home." Jeff smiled. "Well my match is next. I gotta go catch up with Matt. See ya later."

Anna watched Jeff's match from backstage. The match was going great. Jeff climbed to the top turnbuckle and was going for the swanton bomb when Randy ran to the ring. Anna watched in horror as Randy pushed Jeff off the turnbuckle and Jeff landed hard on the outside apron cracking his head on the concrete. Jeff didn't get up. Anna ran to the ring along with the paramedics and the doctor.

Randy walked past Anna smirking as Anna leaned over Jeff.

"Jeff I'm so sorry. Please talk to me. Come on Jeff wake up!" She frantically yelled to him.

Matt grabbed Anna's arm and jerked her up. "I told him to stay away from you." Matt yelled at her. "Do you see this? This is all your fault!" Matt pushed Anna away from him "Stay away from Jeff! You're nothing but trouble!"

Tears blurred Anna's vision as she watched them put Jeff on a stretcher and rolled him up the ramp to the backstage.

Anna grabbed a microphone and got into the ring. Anna stood in the center of the ring with tears streaming down her face. She looked out into the audience. "I have something I want to tell everyone. I have a confession to make." Anna pulled a picture out of her pocket. "This is my Casey." She held the picture to the camera and Casey's picture was displayed on the titantron. "Isn't she cute? When Casey was three she was hit by a car and killed. The next day my husband committed suicide. I hit rock bottom and I started drinking. I became an alcoholic. To support my drinking I became a stripper. I'm not proud of it but it happened. After something happened I gave up stripping and became sober. I've been sober since. I want to ask the fans for forgiveness for not being completely honest with you. I was ashamed of my past. In the words of Toby Keith "Hate me if you want to but love me if you can."

"Now two of my friends have been affected by my silence and I wanted to put everything open so no one else would get hurt. Forgive me."  
Anna put the mic down and was leaving the ring when the first splattering of applause started then grew. Suddenly all of the fans stood up giving Anna a standing ovation.

Randy came running down to the ring, Anna could see the rage on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You have no control over me now." Anna smiled. "Leave me and my friends alone!"

"I got rid of your boyfriend and bodyguard. Your mine Anna, there is no one left to save you now." Randy laughed.

Anna tried to leave the ring but found it was surrounded by Ted, Cody and Manu. She was trapped. Ted threw Randy a chair. Randy smacked Anna with the chair knocking her down. He continued to yell at Anna as he repeatedly beat her with the chair. "No one's going to save you Anna." Randy taunted.

Suddenly the lights went out and a familiar bell tolled. The fans went wild as the Undertaker made his way to the ring. Randy stopped in mid strike and stood in shock as the Phenom walked up the steps and into the ring.

Taker grabbed the chair and threw it outside the ring. Seeing the Undertaker Ted, Cody and Manu ran back to the dressing room leaving Randy alone. Anna rolled out of the way of the two men.

"Randy you act like such a big man. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Taker growled.

Randy tried to make a run for it but was grabbed by the throat and chokeslammed to the mat.

The Undertaker came up to Anna. "Are you ok?"

Anna nodded and he helped her up.

The Undertaker then grabbed the mic and looked out into the crowd. "Majik belongs to Kane and therefore a part of our family. Nobody messes with our family." He dropped the mic and they walked up the ramp and into the backstage area to the cheers of the crowd.


	12. Adamle's Decision

I don't own anyone you recognize except for Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Adamle's Decision

"Thanks for your help Mark, but what are you doing here?" Anna asked when they got backstage.

"Michelle told me you were having trouble with Randy and then Glen called me when he got suspended and asked me to come and look out for you."

Mark started grinning. "So you were a stripper. Man I hate I missed that. I'm sure you had some pretty good moves."

"I guess you'll never know." Anna replied smiling.

Mark's phone started ringing. "What?" Mark answered. "She's fine. What you don't trust me? You want to talk to her?" Mark handed Anna the phone.

"Hello?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from Randy." Glen growled. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Randy better be glad I'm not there."

"Glen, calm down I'm fine except for a few bumps. Sorry if I scared you."

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be fine"

"Well I'll let you go. Call me when you get to the hotel." Glen told her.

"Bye."

As soon as Anna handed Mark his phone it rang again.

"What?" Mark answered again "Oh sorry, hey Michelle. Let me guess you want to talk to Anna." Mark handed the phone back to Anna.

"Hey girl, you ok?" Michelle asked

"I'm fine. Thanks for sending Mark." Anna said

"No problem, he comes in handy sometimes." Michelle joked.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I guess I'll see you at the draft. Take care Anna."

"I will Michelle thanks for calling. Bye."

Anna handed the phone back to Mark.

"Are you sure you're finished with my phone?" Mark asked.

"I think so. Thanks"

"No problem. Well I have to go catch my flight back to Texas. Are you sure you're ok?" Mark asked her.

"I'm fine." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"You welcome. I guess I'll see you next week at the draft. Try to stay out of trouble." He told her.

"I'll try. Have a safe trip."

After Mark left, Anna went to check on Jeff. She found him in the infirmary. She was relieved to find that he finally had woken up.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you know you can't keep a Hardy down. I just had to get some stitches and I have a slight concussion but what else is new."

"You scared me to death." Anna said

"Well babe, I guess we're even." Jeff smiled

"I heard you told everyone your secret. I'm proud of you that took a lot of guts. I guess Randy is pissed." He told her

"That's an understatement." She said.

They were interrupted when Mike Adamle came in. "Anna I need to talk to you in private please."

"Ok. See you later Jeff." She said.

She was filled with dread as she followed Mike to his office.

"Please sit down Anna. I know it's late and you want to get to the hotel but this won't take long."

"Given the circumstances that have come to light tonight I have decided to make some changes."  
Anna lowered her head in anticipation of the bad news.  
"I want to inform you that I am reinstating Glen as of next week's draft."

Anna's head jerked up in shock. "What?"

"I have talked to a few superstars about last week's incident. According to them Randy was harassing you and Glen and Glen was just acting to protect you. I also was told how Randy had been blackmailing you. I wish you would have told me first but I understand your reluctance. Just next time please let me know what's going on. I am a good listener and I'm here to help."

"Thank you so much Mr. Adamle! Thank you."

"Please call me Mike. Now you are free to go."

Jeff was waiting anxiously outside Mike's office.

"What are you doing here Jeff? Shouldn't you still be in the infirmary?" Anna asked when she left the office.

"They released me. I told you I was fine. What did Adamle want?"

"It's ok. He didn't fire me. He's reinstating Glen next week."

"That's great. Well, are you ready to go to the hotel? Matt's waiting for us."

"I don't know Jeff. He was really pissed at me. Matt said he didn't want me near you."

"Don't worry about Matt. Once he found out what Randy was doing and what happened to you he was a little more understanding. Come on, Matt doesn't like to wait."

When Matt saw them coming he walked up to Anna. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I treated you that way. I was just upset about Jeff."

"It's ok. I would've probably done the same thing if the situation was reversed" Anna said. "Well guys I don't know about you but I'm beat. Let's go to the hotel."

A/N: Yeah Glen's back. What's going to happen next? Just wait and see.


	13. The Draft

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

The Draft

The backstage area was buzzing with anticipation. It was the one night that everyone from all the WWE brands were together. It gave everyone a chance to talk and to catch up.

Anna was pacing beside Mick waiting for Glen to arrive. Mike let Anna stay in the commentator's dressing room to wait for Glen.

"Anna if you don't stop pacing I'm going to nail your shoes to the floor." Mick joked.

"Sorry Mick just nervous energy I guess." Anna said as she sat down beside him.

"Don't worry he'll be here." Mick promised.

Anna jumped up when the door opened and Glen came in. She ran to him and he picked her up and kissed her hard on the mouth. "I guess you missed me" He chuckled.

"Maybe, just a little." She said.

He sat her down and looked her over. "Are you ok?"

"I told you on the phone I was ok." She spun around. "See?"

Mick walked up to Glen. "Welcome back." He extended his hand and Glen shook it.

"I just need to get this out of the way." Mick said. "You hurt her and I'm coming after you, understand?" Mick grinned, but Glen knew he was serious.

"Yep, I understand."

"Well good, I guess we better be heading out." Mick said and they left the dressing room and went to the backstage area where everyone waited in anticipation for the first match to start.

The evening was a great success. When it was over there had been several changes to the brands.

Matt Hardy went to ECW.

Much to Anna's relief, Randy Orton got sent to Smackdown.

Michelle McCool and The Undertaker came to Raw.

Anna ran up to Michelle after the show. "I can't believe you're coming to Raw!"

"Yep it'll be like old times." Michelle said. "Mark and I were going to get a bite to eat, do you want to come?"

"Can Glen come?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Come on let's change and then we'll go find them." Michelle said as they went to the dressing room.

As they were changing Michelle looked over at Anna. "So what's up with you and Glen? You haven't taken your eyes off each other all night."

"I guess you can say we're together."

"Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?"

"A few weeks and I would've told you but I was busy with this whole Randy thing."

Anna turned and took her shirt off and heard Michelle gasp.

"What happened to your back? It's covered in bruises."

"That's what Randy did with the chair, but don't worry it doesn't hurt." Anna assured her.

"Has Glen seen this?" Michelle asked.

"No and you're not going to tell him it'll just get him cranked up." Anna turned and looked at Michelle. "I'm serious. Promise me."

"I promise." Michelle said as she finished getting ready.

"Ready Anna?"

"Yep, let's go."

They had finished their meal at the hotel restaurant and the couples sat talking. After about thirty minutes, Anna felt the beginnings of a headache.

"I've had a great time guys but I'm going to head up."

"Are you getting a headache?" Glen asked concerned.

"Yeah but it'll be fine you stay as long as you want." She leaned over and kissed him.  
"Mark, Michelle I guess I'll see you in the morning." Anna said and then left.

"Don't worry Glen it's just the time difference. It happened to her all the time when she traveled with me." Michelle reassured him.

"Did you ever room with Anna?" Glen asked Michelle.

"I did a lot at first but then she started getting separate rooms."

"Why was that?"

"You don't know?" Michelle asked him confused. "You stayed with her one night didn't you."

"Yes. Why?"

"Well then you should know about the nightmares Anna has. She would wake me up with her yelling. She always felt real bad about it and so finally she started rooming by herself so she wouldn't bother anybody."

"She hasn't had any nightmares with me." Glen said.

"That's great." Michelle said. "You make her feel safe, that's probably why she dosen't have any when you're with her." Michelle continued. "Glen I know Anna doesn't say much, but I think she needs you just as much as you need her. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Michelle. Well I'm going to check on Anna. Night." Glen said as he left the table.

Glen used the key Anna gave him and entered her room. He set his things down and then changed into his shirt and shorts. He went into the bedroom and found Anna fast asleep, her medicine sitting on the nightstand beside her.  
He crawled into bed beside her and pulled her to him. "Don't worry baby I'm going to look after you. Just wait and see." He promised. "I love you Anna."

Unbeknown to him how bad that love would be tested over the days to come.

A/N: Everyone yell Yeah Randy's gone!!!! Stay tuned. Keep the reviews coming.


	14. Stalker

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Stalker

Two weeks later

Raw was being taped at the Nassau Center on Long Island. It was just minutes from Mick's house where Anna rented an apartment. Glen had gotten a hotel room for the night. Anna was going to talk to Mick and Colette about giving Glen a key to her apartment. Glen hoped that it would be the last night he spent alone for a while.

Anna was walking back to the Diva's dressing room when Michelle came up to her.

"Hey girl you did great out there you've gotten better since you left Smackdown."

"Thanks. Glen and Jeff have been helping me." Anna replied.

Michelle started fanning her hand in front of her face.

"I don't know about you but I'm about to burn up in here. Let's take a break and go outside to cool off a little. We can go out where everyone goes to smoke. There's always a security guard there. We might could sweet talk him into going with us."

"Sure I'd love to. I was thinking about going to see Glen but I don't like bothering him once he's in character. Are you going to tell Mark?"

"Nope besides we won't be gone that long."

True to her word Michelle was able to talk the guard into walking out with them. They stopped for a minute. Anna and Michelle leaned up against a brick wall. Anna started asking the guard about himself. His name was Chad and he was working and going to school. He had just turned twenty and his girlfriend was three months pregnant. He was excited about becoming a Dad he told them.

"You'll be a great one. I can tell." Anna told him.

Before Chad could reply a figure jumped out of the shadows and fired a gun. Anna and Michelle screamed as Chad crumpled in front of them.

The man ran up to Anna and Michelle and pointed the gun at them. He reached out and started stroking Michelle's face with his grungy hands.

"You're mine Michelle. I've been watching you. When I see you dance I know you are dancing for me. I don't like it when other men look at what's mine." He said.

Michelle started whimpering.

"Shhh baby. It's ok. Don't worry we'll be together soon." He started kissing her and she tensed up.

Anna felt useless all she could do was stand there. The man was crazy and he had a gun.

"Chad. Are you there? Why aren't you answering your walkie-talkie?" A voice sounded and it was getting closer.

"Damn it. Why can't they just leave us alone?" The man shouted and he turned to face the new threat.

When he turned away from them Anna leaned over and whispered to Michelle. "When the guard gets here we'll have to run for it. It's our only chance."

Michelle nodded in understanding. The other guard turned the corner with his gun drawn.

"Now" Anna whispered and pushed Michelle ahead of her. They heard the crack of gunfire and then the man's scream of outrage. He turned the gun toward the girls as they ran. "Michelle!" He screamed and then fired twice.

Anna screamed as she felt the bullets rip through her right shoulder.

Michelle started screaming and then changed directions and ran toward the parking lot.

"No" Anna yelled but it was too late Michelle couldn't hear her.

The only thing Anna could do now was try to get help for Michelle. Anna looked behind her and saw the man was gone. She hit the door still in a full run. She could feel the blood soaking her shirt and it was getting harder for her to breathe but, she couldn't give up she had to help Michelle.

Anna didn't see anyone in the hall so she went to the only place she knew she could get help.

A/N: Who's going to help Anna and can they get to Michelle in time before the stalker does? Stay tuned


	15. Crisis

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Crisis

Mick was in the Superstar's dressing room talking over a few ideas for a new angle with Mark.

"If you and Glen can get the timing down it would be great. The crowd would…"

He was interrupted when the door to the hall flew open and bounced against the wall. Anna came barreling in.

"Christ Anna you can't be in here! Get out!" John Cena yelled. Other wrestlers started yelling and cussing at her but she ignored them and continued running until she skidded to a stop in front of Mark.

Her chest was killing her and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"Michelle and I were outside… taking a break. This guy comes up and …shoots the guard that was with us. The guy grabbed Michelle and… was talking crazy to her and…. feeling her up. Another guard showed up… and the guy turns to shoot him too. We took off but ….when the guy fired at us she took off…. away from me and… toward the parking lot.

I don't know where she is…. and she's alone and… he's got a gun. "Anna started getting frantic near the end of her explanation. Her breaths where starting to wheeze in and out. It sounded like she was having an asthma attack.

Triple H and Batista came up and started talking to Mark but Anna couldn't hear them over the roar in her head. She started seeing black spots taking over her vision. She shook her head to clear them.

"Don't worry Anna I'll find her." Mark promised and then left followed by Triple H, Batista and most of the guys in the locker room.

Mick started to go with them but Anna grabbed his arm. "Please wait." She pleaded.

"Don't worry, they'll find Michelle it'll be ok." He smiled at her." It's a good thing that guy was a bad shot." He joked.

Anna looked into Mick's eyes and he saw the pain in her green eyes. "He didn't miss." She whispered and then she collapsed.

"Anna!" Mick yelled. He caught her before she hit the floor.

Jeff Hardy and The Big Show walked in just in time to see Anna collapse.

The Big Show ran to get help. Jeff leaped over the benches. Jeff could see Anna was struggling to breathe. "What the hell happened?"

"She's been shot." Mick answered franticly. He saw the right side of her shirt was soaked with blood. He didn't notice it before because the dark material had camouflaged the blood.

Mick tried to lay Anna on the floor but her breaths started sounding like a sickening gurgling sound.

"I….can't…..breathe." she said hysterically.

Jeff grabbed some towels off a cart. "Don't lay her down Mick or she'll drown in her own blood." Mick set Anna up and she was able to breathe easier. Jeff sat on the floor behind her and placed one towel on her back and handed the other to Mick.

"Ok Mick lean her against me and then press the towel against her chest to try to slow the bleeding."

"Come on Anna stay with us." Jeff ordered. "Feel my breathing, the rise and fall of my chest and try to match it. Breathe in. Breathe out. Try to calm down."

Mick looked at her as she struggled to match Jeff's breathing. "How many shots did he fire at you?" Mick asked.

Anna was getting tired but she was able to lift her hand and hold out two fingers.

Despite his effort Jeff was unable to get Anna's breathing under control.

He and Mick exchanged worried looks over Anna as her breathing became more erratic.

The Big Show came flying in followed by the paramedics and a doctor.

The paramedics started an IV and hooked her up to the monitors while the doctor examined her.

"Keep breathing Anna." Jeff ordered her.

"It looks like one bullet hit her in the right shoulder and went through. The other one grazed her lung causing it to collapse that's why she is having difficulty breathing. It then lodged itself in a vessel. If it hadn't she would've bled to death before we could've done anything. We need to move her gently. I don't want her jarred at all."

The paramedics with the help of Jeff and Mick eased Anna onto the stretcher. As Anna was being moved she saw that most of the guys had come back into the dressing room as well as all the Divas. She scanned the crowd and was relieved when she saw Mark with Michelle clinging to him. When Michelle looked at her Anna could tell she had been crying. "Are you ok?" Anna mouthed to Michelle. Michelle nodded her head yes.

"Now we need to intubate you. It'll help your breathing." The doctor told her.

Anna held her hand up. "Wait" she whispered. She turned her head and looked straight at Mick. "Tell Glen I'm sorry." She said and then let the darkness envelop her.

Suddenly the monitors started screaming and Mick was shoved to the side.

The doctor started barking orders. "We're losing her! Get that tube in!" One paramedic started CPR while the other one placed the tube in her throat. The doctor grabbed some drugs from the bag and then injected them into the IV."

Mark stood there stoically and pulled Michelle to him blocking her view. The others just stood and watched in shock and horror.

The doctor ripped Anna's shirt open then the paramedic handed him the paddles.

"Clear" The doctor yelled and the paramedics jerked their hands back.

Anna's body convulsed as the electricity streamed through her body. The monitors went silent at first but then a faint beep was heard.

"Come on let's go!" the doctor ordered. As the paramedics were pushing Anna toward the ambulance the doctor pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. "This is Dr Anderson. I want an OR readied stat for emergency surgery. Gunshot victim." "Take her to Nassau County Medical Center he told the paramedics and then he jumped into the ambulance after they loaded Anna in. The ambulance took off with the lights flashing and the sirens blaring.

.

Jeff Hardy was one of the few who stayed in the locker room instead of following Anna to the ambulance. He removed his shirt which now was soaked in Anna's blood. He remembered how her warm blood had soaked through the towel and into his shirt and the dread he felt as he realized that they couldn't stop her bleeding.

How could this happen to anyone especially to someone as good as Anna. She always spoke to everyone and didn't seem to have anything against anyone. She had almost died and she still might. He was so angry he picked up a bottle of water and flung it as hard as he could across the room. It barely missed hitting Glen, as he came in from his match.

"What the hell is the matter with you Hardy?" Glen barked.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was coming in."

Glen walked over to his locker and saw Jeff's shirt lying on the bench covered in blood. He looked at Jeff concerned. "Are you ok Jeff?"

"Yeah why?"

"If you're ok then where did all that blood come from?" Glen asked as he pointed to Jeff's shirt.

Jeff was saved from answering when Mick, Mark and Triple H came into the locker room.

Their solemn expressions on their face made Glen uneasy. "What's wrong?" Glen asked. Mark placed a hand on Glen's shoulder. Glen felt a sense of dread come over him. "Where's Anna?" he anxiously asked.

Mark tightened his grip on Glen's shoulder. "Michelle and Anna where outside and this guy pulls a gun and shoots the guard that was with them. When the other guard showed up it distracted the guy enough so Michelle and Anna took off to try to get inside. The guy shot the other guard and then turned the gun on the girls. Michelle freaked out and changed directions. The guy missed Michelle but Anna wasn't so lucky. The basterd got her twice in her right shoulder and chest."

Glen felt his heart sink and sat down in shock.

"They took her to Nassau County Medical Center. I called Colette and she's on her way over there." Mick said

"I called Vince and he said to go on over there, Mick will drive you. We'll come over after the taping." Triple H said.


	16. Hosptial

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Hospital

Glen went numb. It was like his mind quit working. The next thing he knew he was in his truck and Mick was driving to the hospital. Glen didn't even remember changing clothes. The whole ride was a blur. They reached the hospital in record time.

"Please, let her be ok. I can't lose her. I can't go through this again." Glen prayed as he rushed into the hospital.

Colette met them at the door. "She's still in surgery. They said we can wait in the outpatient waiting room. It's closed and it'll afford more privacy. Come on I'll show you." She said as she led them down a hall.

"Any news?" Mick asked Colette once they got to the waiting room. Glen sat down and put his head in his hands.

She looked nervously at Glen before answering. "The nurse said they were able to stop the bleeding." Colette's eyes stated tearing up "she said they lost her again on the table. They were able to get her back but it's still touch and go."

Glen jerked his head up and stared at Colette. "Again? What do you mean they lost her again?"

Colette turned to Mick "You mean you didn't tell him."

"I was going to." Mick protested. He looked at Glen. "When we were at the arena the doctor was going to intabate her but she stopped him. She told me to tell you she was sorry and then she flat lined. They had to shock her but they got her back."

Glen stood up and started pacing. "I've got to get out of here. I'll be back. You have my number." He walked out the door and up the deserted hall.

He felt so useless. Despite his size and strength there was nothing he could do but wait. He just had to leave it to the doctors and Anna. One of the things her loved about her was that she was a fighter. It was like déjà vu. The woman he loved was fighting for her life yet again. He just prayed that the outcome would be different this time.

His mind thought about what Mark had said. Anna must have been terrified. Glen wished he could get his hands on the guy that did this. Glen's anger boiled over. He whirled around slapping the wall with his hands causing the pictures on it to shake. He leaned into the wall and rested his head against it. He took in a deep calming breath and then straightened up. He needed to get back to the waiting room. Hopefully they would hear something soon.

He made his way back to the waiting room but stopped when he saw Triple H walk toward him.

"How are you doing?" Triple H asked concerned.

"How would you be doing if that was Stephanie in there?" Glen countered.

"Point taken. The reason I was looking for you is to let you know that Vince called me and he wanted to tell you that if you need a couple of weeks that you can have it. They're trying to work out the storyline. Just keep him updated. I'm going to stick around until Anna gets out of surgery."

"Tell him thanks." Glen said as they walked back into the waiting room.

Several of the Superstars and Divas had come over after the taping and now littered the waiting room. Glen expected most of them but a few like JBL, Batista, and MVP surprised him.

Michelle ran up and flung herself in Glen's arms. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I never should've talked her into going with me." She started crying. Glen hugged her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen." He let go and she walked over and sat down beside Mark.

Jeff walked up to Glen. He talked low so only Glen could hear him. "When Anna came to Raw we hung out a lot and I thought I might have a chance with her. It didn't take long though, to realize that she only wanted you. I was more like a brother to her so I stepped back." His green eyes flashed. "I just hope that you realize what you have and how special she is."

The door opened abruptly and Dr Anderson came in preventing Glen to respond to Jeff's comments. Everyone stood up in anticipation.

"I need to speak with the family of Anna Sills."

"We are her family" Jeff answered.

"Her immediate family." The doctor qualified.

Glen walked up to the doctor "Anna doesn't have any family. We're all she's got." Glen replied. "How is she doing?" Glen asked.

Dr Anderson started to protest but gave in.

"Anna lost a lot of blood and we had to give her several blood transfusions. Her right lung had collapsed and we placed a chest tube in to correct that. She's on a respirator to help with her breathing. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the torn artery. We have put her in a drug induced coma due to her injuries to give her body a chance to heal. We repaired the damage that the bullet did to her shoulder. Unfortunately there are a lot of nerves and muscles in that area so we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up. She's not out of the woods yet. We are transferring her to ICU. You will be able to visit her soon. I'll have a nurse come get you after they get her settled. Do you have any questions?"

"How long will she have to be in the coma?" Glen asked.

"It depends on Anna but probably no more than five days we hope." Dr Anderson said. "Anything else?"

"Not at this time. Thanks doc." Glen said. He extended his hand and Dr Anderson shook it.

"Well if you think of any just ask the nurse and she can get in touch with me." Dr Anderson said then he walked out the door.

. "Tell Anna we're thinking of her." "She'll pull through don't worry." Were the most common sentiments expressed as the Superstars and Divas filed past Glen to leave the waiting room. Eventually only Mark, Michelle, Mick, Colette, Jeff, Triple H and Glen were the only ones left. "I'll call Vince and let him know. We'll be thinking about you. Take Care." Triple H said and then left. A nurse was walking in just as Triple H walked out.

"Hello my name is Sara and I'll take you to ICU." She led them down through the halls. "We normally only allow two visitors at a time but we might can make an exception in this case since there are so many of you. You just have to be quiet." She stopped at a small family waiting area. "Who's going first?" she asked.

"Glen you go on in." Mick said.

"Ok just follow me." Sara said and led Glen up the hall toward ICU.

Sara stopped at the entrance and looked at Glen. "Now just I want to prepare you. Anna is on a respirator. She has a lot of machines around her and lines in her. The best thing you can do is just ignore the machines. I know that will be easier said then done but she's still Anna just remember that. Talk to her and let her know that you're here."

"Are you ready?" Sara asked.

Glen nodded his head.

"Ok" Sara said and then opened the door into ICU.

The first thing Glen noticed about Anna was how pale she looked. He stood at the foot of her bed and tried to take everything in. The beeping of the machines, the mechanical rise and fall of her chest as the respirator forced the life giving air into her lungs. There was an IV line in her arm and a feeding tube in her nose. She had wires coming from her that attached to the machines around her. He walked around the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey baby, I know you can hear me. You're real bad off right now but you'll get better soon. The doc has you on some medicine so you'll sleep and your body will heal. Everybody's worried about you and wants you to get better. Mick, Colette, Mark, Michelle and Jeff are in the waiting area. They'll come in to see you soon. You just rest baby. I'm going to be here so don't you worry just get better." He went over and sat in the chair.

Glen stayed in the chair as Jeff, Mark, and Michelle came in. The nurses said they could only come in for a minute. After they left Mick and Colette came in. Colette started crying when she saw Anna. Colette walked up to Anna's head and whispered into her ear. When she had finished she looked over at Glen.

"Call us if you need anything or if there is any chance." She said.

"I will." He promised.

Mick and Colette soon left leaving Glen alone to stand vigil.


	17. Darkness

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Darkness

Anna was in darkness. Her eyes were so heavy she couldn't open them. She heard voices around her but they were so muffled almost like she was underwater. She couldn't move her right arm. It felt like someone had put a concrete slab on her right side and she just didn't have the energy to move it. She was hot, so hot. She felt the blankets on her. She needed them off. If she could just get them off of her she knew she would feel better. Despite all of that the thing that frightened her most was something had been shoved down her throat, gagging her. She just had to get it out. She kicked her legs and clawed at her face with her left hand to get whatever it was out of her throat. Suddenly a hand grabbed her keeping her from pulling it out. The hand was firm but gentle. She heard a deep voice and even though she couldn't understand what was being said, it soothed her somehow. She relaxed as she felt calloused fingers stroke her face. Then the darkness consumed her again.

Glen hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past four days since Anna had been shot. There just wasn't a comfortable position for a man over seven feet to get in. Mick and Colette had just left. The doctors continued to keep Anna in a drug induced coma so her body could heal. Glen had just fallen into a light sleep when the monitors started screaming. He jumped up and saw Anna thrashing around. Her left hand was clawing at her breathing tube. Glen rushed over to her bed. With one hand he held her arm down to keep her from dislodging the tube. He stroked her face with the other hand trying to calm her down.

"Shh Anna, relax baby. You're safe. Just calm down baby."

Anna visible relaxed. A nurse appeared at her side and injected some medicine into her IV. She turned and saw the concern on Glen's face.

"Don't worry Mr. Jacobs. This happens a lot. The patients are confused and will fight us and try to pull out the lines. The medicine I gave her will keep her under for a while. Why don't you try to get some sleep? We don't need to have two patients." The nurse smiled and then walked out of the door. Glen sat back in the chair and soon fell into a fitful sleep.

When he woke up it was morning and Colette was sitting on the other side of the room. Colette stood up when she saw Glen was awake and walked over to him.

"Glen, why don't you get out of here for a little bit? I'll stay with Anna and I will let you know if there are any changes. It'll do you some good to get out for a while. The nurse just gave Anna another dose of medicine and she should be out for several hours."

"I don't know. I feel like I need to stay. What if something happen while I'm gone?"

Colette placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're worried about her. We all are but I think you really need to get out. Everything will be ok. I promise I'll call you if anything happens."

Glen gave in. He walked over to Anna and kissed her on forehead. "I'm going to be gone for just a little while baby but don't worry Colette's here with you and she's not going to let anything happen to you. I love you baby."

The first thing Glen did when he got to his hotel room was take a long shower. The hot water started to relieve the stress that had built up over the past four days. After he showered and shaved he left the bathroom and got dressed. He picked up his cell phone and noticed there were several messages on his voicemail. The first one was from Vince. The rest were from some of the Divas and the guys asking about Anna. He decided to call Vince first.

When he finished his last phone call he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He drove over to Mick's house. After he parked the truck he walked up and knocked on the door. Noelle answered it. "Dad" she yelled "Glen's here!" "Come on in." she told Glen. He walked in. "Have a seat. Dad will be here in a sec." Glen sat down in a chair while Noelle sat on the sofa. She looked nervous. "Um, Mom and Dad told us about Anna. How is she doing?"

"The doctors still have her knocked out. We won't know anything until she wakes up."

Mick walked in from the kitchen dragging Hughie who was wrapped around his leg. "Hey Glen. Hughie let go of me. Noelle do you mind taking Hughie outside so Glen and I can talk?"

"No problem Dad. Come on Hu let's go outside." Before she left she turned back to Glen. "Tell Anna we miss her" then she left with Hughie.

"So what brings you here?" Mick started.

"Your wife kicked me out."

"Yeah she told me she was going to but I wasn't sure if she would succeed."

Mick got serious. "How's Anna?"

"She's about the same. Last night she tried to pull her breathing tube out. I was able to stop her before she could. The nurse said it was normal. Some patients are confused and will try to pull things out. I got her calmed down and the nurse gave her some medicine. She never opened her eyes."

"So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I wanted to get some things for Anna from her apartment that she'll need when she wakes up. I thought maybe you could let me in. She was going to give me a key but she wanted to check with you and Colette first."

"Sure come on." Mick grabbed a key from the rack by the door. They walked around the house to the basement. Mick opened the door and walked in. He flipped the light on and then stepped aside to let Glen in.

"She's a little bit of a neat freak." Mick said smiling. "Well here's the key, take your time. Just lock up when you leave. Anna usually keeps her bags in the hall closet." Mick said and then walked out the door leaving Glen alone.

Glen walked up the hall and noticed several pictures of Casey hanging on the wall. He opened the closet door and got down a bag. He stood in front of Anna's door. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. Her scent hit him as soon as he walked in. He quickly threw things that he thought she would need into the bag and then left her bedroom. He was walking out the door but then stopped and walked back in. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up a picture of Anna and Casey. He put it in the bag and then walked out the door locking it behind him. He took the key back to Mick. Glen put the bag in his truck, got in and then headed back to the hospital.

Colette looked up from her book when Glen walked in. "There's been no change but the nurse said that Dr Anderson will be coming soon to do the rounds. I was going to stick around if you don't mind and see what they have to say."

"That's fine. That way you can give Mick an update."

He sat the bag on the chair and pulled out the picture setting it on the table beside the bed.

"I see you brought some of Anna's things. That was a good idea. Hand me the bag and I'll put it up."

The Dr Anderson walked in just as Colette finished putting Anna's things up.

Colette went over and stood by Glen to get out of the way.

When he finished the exam Dr Anderson came over to Glen. "Well Glen it looks like she's doing a great job. Anna is a fighter. It looks like her fever is gone and she has healed enough for us to bring her out of the coma. We will be able see how everything is at that time. Hopefully we will be able to remove the breathing tube once she wakes up. Now that her lung is back to one hundred percent capacity we will be able to remove the chest tube this afternoon or evening. Do you have any questions?"

"How long before she wakes up?"

"That we don't know it depends on how fast her body can get rid of the medicine. It looks like she was given her last dose about two hours ago so anywhere between the next four to eight hours. Any other questions?"

"No." Glen replied.

"Ok. The nurse will call me as soon as Anna wakes up and then we'll go from there." Dr Anderson said and then walked out the door.

Colette hugged Glen. "That's great news!" she exclaimed. "I know she's still not out of the woods but at least it's a start. Well I guess I'll better be going. I just hope the house is still standing when I get there. You know how Mick can be." She said laughing.

"It was still standing when I left" Glen smiled.

He walked up to her. "Thanks for this morning. It helped for me to get out for a while"

"No problem I was glad to help."

"I'll call you when she wakes up."

Colette jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "You better if you know what's good for you."

After she left Glen pulled the chair up so he could be closer to the bed. He picked up his book off the table and started reading.


	18. Awake

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Awake

Anna still felt like she was underwater but she started fighting her way up out of the darkness. She slowly opened her eyes and found that they were not as heavy as they were before. It was dark in her room. She didn't know what time it was. At first she couldn't remember what had happened. She felt like she'd been run over by an armored truck. Soon however her memories returned of Michelle and the man and being shot. Anna looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. She felt relief when she saw Glen's familiar hand resting beside hers. She looked over and saw he was asleep. She hated to wake him but she wanted to know what had happened. She reached out with her left hand, since she couldn't move her right one, and rubbed his hand with her's.

Glen jerked awake and looked into Anna's brilliant green eyes.

"Anna" he said softly as he reached over and gently stroked her face. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going to get the nurse ok?" he asked her

Anna slowly shook her head yes.

Glen soon returned with a nurse. "I've called Dr Anderson and he will be here soon." She said as she checked over Anna. "We still need you to hold still until Dr Anderson gets here." She said and then left.

"I called Mick and they will be here in the morning." Glen said.

Soon Dr Anderson came into the room. "It good to see you're finally awake Miss Sills." He listened to her lungs and checked her over. It looks like we can take the chest tube and the breathing tube out. You'll probably be horse for a little bit and we still want you to try and keep your right arm still. We'll have to put your arm in a sling. It looks like you are progressing nicely."

The nurse came in with some supplies. "Mr Jacobs you will need to step outside."

Anna started shaking her head no almost violently.

"It's ok he can stay." Dr Anderson replied. "Just stay over there."

Anna reached out her left hand and Glen held it gently.

"Ok Anna we want you to take in some deep breathes." Dr Anderson instructed. "On three one, two, three." He pulled the breathing tube out swiftly. Anna started coughing some and the nurse put an oxygen mask on Anna.

"Ok we got that out now we are going to remove the chest tube." Anna tightened the grip she had on Glen's hand. "Again take in a deep breath and this time hold it." Dr Anderson said. He pulled the tube out of her side and bandaged her side. He then checked her breathing and her lungs. "Everything is looking good." He replied. "We will leave you here for this morning and if everything goes well you will be moved into a regular room this afternoon or evening. You can have something to eat and drink but only liquids for now. Do you have any questions?" Anna shook her head no. "Well try to rest." He said and then left leaving Anna and Glen alone.

Anna removed the mask. "Michelle?" She managed to croak out.

Glen put the mask back on her. "Leave that on. Michelle's fine. She keeps blaming herself for what happened." Anna shook her head no. "Yeah everyone knows it's not her fault but she still feels guilty. According to Mark after you came in and told him, the guys went looking for Michelle. Michelle had run through the parking lot and found some officers near the front of the coliseum. The guy that shot you wasn't far behind her. The police told him to put down his gun but he didn't listen and he fired at the officers. They had no choice and shot him. He died on the scene. Shortly after that Mark found her. She was hysterical understandably so. He got her calmed down. When they got back to the dressing room you were being put on the stretcher. They brought you here and did emergency surgery to remove the bullet. You lost a lot of blood and they had to bring you back twice." Glen paused he didn't want to remember how close he came to losing her. Glen grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry Glen." Anna quietly replied.

She saw his face harden as he continued. She dreaded what he was about to say seeing how serious his expression was.

"Anna, they don't know how bad your arm is. The bullet might have damaged some nerves in your arm. You might not be able to use your arm."

"How long?" she asked.

"Maybe forever." He said.

Anna tried to fight them but she couldn't control the tears that fell.

"Shh. Anna." Glen sat on the edge of her bed and held her as she cried. "Baby it's going to be ok. The doctors don't know for sure."

Anna calmed herself down. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Baby, I think you need to try and rest. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Ok"

Just as Anna started drifting off to sleep she saw a familiar picture by her bed. She pointed to the picture a questioning look on her face. Glen smiled. "I went by your apartment earlier. I thought you might want that here."

Anna's eyes started tearing up again. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now get some sleep."

Anna awoke the next day to find Glen by her bedside, sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. She noticed how tired he looked and felt guilty that she was the cause of it. Anna sat the bed up and looked around the room. She saw a vase of white roses beside the picture of her and Casey on the bedside table. She knew instantly they were from Glen.

Anna looked under her gown; her skin was a sickly yellow from the iodine they had used in surgery. Her chest and right shoulder down to her elbow was bandaged tightly. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but man did her shoulder hurt.

The day nurse seeing that Anna was awake came in. "Good morning."

Anna took the oxygen mask off and then pointed at Glen. "I don't want to wake him up." Anna whispered.

"I understand." The nurse replied softly and took the oxygen mask off of Anna. "We feel you're well enough to come off the oxygen, but if you have any difficulty breathing just let us know."

Anna nodded her head in understanding.

The nurse continued. "You know, he hasn't left your side since you were brought in. Well, except once, a friend of yours came in and she almost had to drag him out." The nurse smiled remembering. "Anyway, my name is Sara, if you need anything just let me know. They'll bring your breakfast soon. I talked to Dr Anderson and you will be moved to a different room around lunch."

"Thanks Sara." Anna said and shifted trying to get comfortable.

Sara saw Anna flinch as she shifted in the bed.

"We can give you some pain meds if you want."

"I don't want anything. I'm fine."

"Well if you change your mind." Sara told her.

"I'll let you know." Anna said.

Anna had just finished breakfast when Mick and Colette came in. Despite Anna's protests Mick walked up to Glen and hit him on the shoulder. "Wake up Glen your not the patient, Anna is." He joked.

Glen yawned and looked over at Anna. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Just a little sore and tired. They're going to move me around lunch."

"That's great news!" Colette said.

Mick walked up to Anna. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you."

"You might have to stand in line Mick." Glen said.

"Girl, you took ten years off my life." Mick continued.

"And he doesn't have ten years to spare." Colette joked. "You had everybody worried to death, but we're so thankful you're ok." She continued.

"Sorry I cause so much trouble." Anna said softly.

"It wasn't your fault Anna, it just scared us. You had been shot. Michelle was missing. Mark was so pissed that he couldn't find Michelle to protect her. We thought she might be shot or worse dead. Then me and Jeff could get you to stop bleeding. It was awful." Mick shook his head.

Anna leaned forward at the mention of Michelle; the sudden movement caused pain to shoot through her shoulder. Anna winced in pain.

"Michelle's ok isn't she? Glen, you told me she was ok." Anna frantically asked.

Glen took her left hand in his trying to calm her down. "Michelle is fine. Mick don't get her worked up." Glen barked.

"Um, sorry." Mick said after seeing the looks Glen and Colette gave him.

Glen turned his attention back to Anna. "You're hurting aren't you baby?" he asked her. "You need some pain pills." He told her.

"I'm fine." Anna lied.

Glen didn't believe her.

"Look at me" Glen told her

Anna pretended she didn't hear him. "How are the kids?" Anna asked Mick and Colette trying to change the subject.

"Anna, look at me." Glen said more forceful.

Anna reluctantly turned to look at him and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm calling the nurse; they need to give you something." He said standing up.

"Please Glen, I don't want anything." She pleaded with him and tightened her grip on his hand.

He tried to reason with her. "I don't like seeing you in pain Anna. You need to take something, please baby."

They were interrupted with Sara came into the room.

"Anna I need to change your bandages and gown then you'll be moved upstairs. I'm sorry but your guests will have to leave. You can come back in an hour and she'll be in room 522."

Glen protested but finally gave in. "I'll see you soon baby." He kissed her and then left with Mick and Colette.

Mick Colette and Glen had just finished eating lunch when Glen turned to Mick. "I need you're help with something Mick."

"Sure whatever you need man." Mick told him.

"Colette, I need to do something and Mick's coming with me, I hope to be back in an hour but just in case I don't make it can you stay with Anna?"

"Sure but what are you doing?" She asked curious.

Glen smiled "I can't tell you it's a surprise."

With that cryptic answer Glen and Mick left, leaving Colette to wait.

A/N: Wonder what Glen's up to? Keep reading. Thanks for the reviews.


	19. Anna’s Prognosis

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Anna's Prognosis

Colette had waited and hour and the guys hadn't come back so she went to check on Anna. Colette was alarmed when she entered Anna's room and saw her crying. Colette rushed to her side. "Anna hon, what's wrong?" she asked.

Anna started wiping her eyes. "I'll be fine Colette just give me a minute." She stammered.

Before Colette could ask anymore the nurse came in. "Anna my name is Kelly. I'll be here until seven if you need anything just ask.

"Ok" Anna said quietly still trying to get herself under control.

When the nurse left Colette went with her. "Kelly?" Colette asked "What happened?"

"Dr Anderson ordered some pain meds to help her with the move but she refused them. Now she's paying the price."

"Thanks" Colette said. She turned to go back into Anna's room when she saw the guys walking toward her. She knew they were up to something because Mick had and mischievous gleam in his eyes. He tried to keep a straight face but he was failing miserably.

Colette called out to Glen to try to warn him but he didn't hear her and walked into Anna's room. He took one look at Anna's puffy red eyes and stopped suddenly. Fear rose up inside him. "What's wrong Anna? What happened?" Glen asked.

Anna smiled trying to reassure him. "I'm fine, I'm just…"

Colette interrupted her. "Glen, can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

Mick walked up to Anna as Glen left with Colette. "Talk to me Anna."

Anna couldn't look at him instead she just kept looking at her hands.

She took a deep breath in. "I'm scared Mick. I'm scared I'm going to get hooked on something again. I've worked to hard to screw it up now. I just can't risk it. I'd rather be in pain than lose control again."

She finally looked at him when he took her hand. "Anna you are the strongest person I know, but sometimes darlin' you've got to let go and let others help you. You don't have to be brave in front us. We all love you and want to take care of you.

As far as the pain meds go, just look at me. Look at the number of times I've been hurt. I've taken pain meds before, not every time, but several times. I never got hooked so what I guess I'm trying to say is if you need them darlin' ask for them. It'll be ok. I promise it won't make you any less of a person if you do."

Glen turned to Colette as soon as they got outside Anna's room.

"What's going on Colette?" Glen asked.

Colette took in a deep breathe and blew it out frustrated. "Kelly Anna's nurse said that Dr Anderson ordered some medicine to help Anna during the moved but Anna refused it."

Glen was furious. "God she is the most stubborn person I've ever met!"

"I think she's worried about getting hooked." Colette told him

"I'll take care of it." Glen said and walked up to the nurse's station.

"Kelly?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"I'm Glen I'm with Anna Sills. I want you to bring the medicine that Dr Anderson ordered for Anna to her room."

"But sir, I can't forcibly make a patient take medicine if they don't want it" she told him.

"Don't worry you won't have to." With that he stalked off to Anna's room.

Glen jerked the door open. "Mick get out." He ordered. It took all the control Glen had not to slam the door when Mick left.

"This has gone far enough Anna! I am not going to just sit around and let you hurt yourself anymore!"

Anna flinched; she had never seen Glen this angry before. "But Glen…"

He turned, his dark brown eyes blazed in anger. "No buts." He told her firmly. "I just have one question. Do you trust me?"

She looked at him and she saw it. Behind the anger she could see the fear of almost losing someone, but most important she saw the love he had for her. She saw how tired he looked and the guilt washed over her again for causing him the grief and pain. Mick's voice was echoing in her head. "Darlin' you just got to let go." So she did.

She looked at him straight in the face. "Yes Glen, I do trust you." She whispered softly.

He relaxed and tried to let go of his anger. "Then let me take care of you."

There was a knock at the door and Dr Anderson came in followed by Kelly. Kelly sat two small cups on the bedside table. Glen moved back behind the doctor to get out of his way.

"How are you feeling today Anna?"

"Sore but fine." She replied.

"Good. I want to check out your arm and do a few tests to see how it's healing."

"Ok." She said.

The doctor sat the side rail down and Kelly helped Anna turn so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Kelly eased Anna's right arm out of the sling and set the sling aside.

Dr Anderson held out both of his hands to Anna. "I want you to grab my hands with each of yours and squeeze my hands as hard as you can."

Tears came to her eyes from the pain it caused her shoulder, but Anna squeezed his hands as hard as she could.

"Ok you can stop." He told her.

He grabbed her right elbow to hold it in place then nodded to Kelly.

"Anna you need to take this medicine" she told her distracting Anna from what the doctor was doing.

Dr Anderson took out a needle and started running it along Anna's arm and hand. Her body flinched instinctively. Once however the needle jabbed her harder than he meant.

"Ouch!" she yelped and would've jerked her arm back if he hadn't had such a firm grip on her arm.

"Sorry" he apologized.

He continued manipulating her arm and he had Anna do several exercises.

Initially her arm throbbed in pain but by the time the doctor was finished the medicine had taken over and she didn't feel anything.

"Ok Anna everything looks great. I was worried that you would've suffered loss at least partially of mobility and feeling in this arm but that didn't happen. You are a very lucky lady. If you're feeling ok and you promise to take it easy we can release you first thing in the morning. You'll need to go to physical therapy and you'll be out of work for at least three months."

Anna started to protest but a stern look from Glen stopped her. "Thanks Dr Anderson." She said instead.

"Ok I'll come and check on you in the morning before we release you." He said then left.

Kelly helped Anna get her arm back into the sling and then helped her get situated in the bed before handing her another cup with a pill in it. "This is to help you sleep Kelly told her."

Anna took it without question. "Now try to rest." Kelly told her before leaving.

Soon a knock was heard and Colette and Mick walked in.

"So what's the verdict?" Mick asked.

Anna slid her hand out of the sling and wiggled her fingers. "See everything works. I get to go home tomorrow but I'm out for 3 months."

She looked at Glen "I guess I need to call Vince."

"I'll call him." Glen told her.

Mick and Colette stayed for a little while but then had to leave to go get the kids from Mick's mom and dad.

Anna looked at Glen when they left. "Glen why don't you go to my place. You can call Vince there." She paused a second as a yawn escaped her. "Then you can sleep in a real bed."

"I don't know Anna."

"I'll be fine Glen. Please, do it for me." She yawned again

"Ok but I'll come back tonight"

He kissed her then left.

Anna let the medicine take over and soon fell asleep.

A/N: Yeah! Anna's alright, but we still don't know what Glen was up to. I guess we'll find out soon maybe not the next chapter but soon. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.


	20. Phone Calls

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Phone Calls

When Glen got to Anna's apartment he used the key that Mick had made for him while they were out earlier. When he walked in Glen saw that Mick had brought Glen's bags from the hotel. Glen pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and set it on the counter. He was going to give it to Anna but changed his mind. He wanted it to be special when he gave it to her so he decided to wait.

He picked up Anna's phone and dialed.

"What?" A familiar voice barked.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Glen asked

"Fine, somebody has to keep things going around here. Not everyone can take days off at a time without letting people know what's going on, like some people I know." Mark said.

"Yeah, Yeah I hear you." Glen replied.

Mark got serious. "How's Anna?"

"She woke up last night and the doctor said she's going to fine."

"That's good. When is she coming back?" Mark asked

"Probably not for three months. How's Michelle?" Glen asked.

"She still has nightmares but other than that she's fine."

"Well I wanted to let you know what was going on. I've got to call Vince and let him know."

"Tell Anna we miss her. Things aren't the same here without her."

"I will." Glen said and then hung up.

Glen called Vince next.

"Hey Vince it's Glen."

"Glen, how's our girl doing?"

"She woke up and the doctors say she's going to be fine but she'll be out for at least three months."

"I'm sure we can work with that." Vince replied.

"Glen." Vince continued "I understand that this has been a trying time for you but we really need you back."

"I know." Glen replied.

"I need you to be ready to go this Monday that will give you a couple of more days."

"Ok. Where are you at Monday?"

"Jacksonville, can you be there?" Vince asked

"Yeah, I'll be there." Glen reluctantly agreed.

"Good. That's what I want to hear. Tell Anna we're thinking about her and I'll give everybody an update." Vince said.

Glen hung up then phone and then went into Anna's bedroom for some needed sleep.

When Anna woke up she still felt groggy from the medicine. She shook her head to try and clear it. She was glad to see that Glen wasn't there. She hoped he was getting some well deserved sleep. While she was asleep her flowers had been added to. She saw a vase full of very different colored flowers. There were hot pink, orange, bright green, turquoise, purple and yellow flowers. They could've only come from one person. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Hey Jeff, thanks for the flowers."

"Anna?" Jeff was shocked. "Is that you?"

"Yep."

"You had everyone scared to death. How are you doing babe?"

"I'm going to be fine. No permanent damage."

"Awesome! It's been so boring here without you. When are you coming back?"

"I'm not supposed to be back for three months but I'm hoping I can sweet talk the doctor into coming back sooner."

"Babe don't do that. You've been through a lot. Don't come back before the docs feel like your ready. Promise me."

"I promise. So how are you doing?"

"You know me same old same old."

"Well I probably need to let you go. Thanks again for the flowers.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"Oh and Jeff this time please don't try to get even."

Jeff started laughing.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I don't think I could top this anyway. Well, take care babe."

"You too Jeff." She said.

She hung up the phone and then patiently waited for Glen to return.

A/N: I know this one was short but it didn't fit in either the previous chapter or the next chapter, so I had to do it separate. The next one will be longer.

Thanks for the reviews.


	21. A Very Important Question

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

A Very Important Question

Glen eased Anna out of his truck and into his arms. He gently carried her down toward her apartment. "Glen please put me down. There's nothing wrong with my legs. I can walk."

"Nope, I got you where I want you and I'm not letting you go." Glen said.

"Remember the doctor said you had to rest."

Anna gave up. She knew she wasn't going to win this one.

"Well you better watch out I might get use to this." She told him

"I hope so babe" he said smiling.

Colette and Mick were waiting for them in Anna's apartment.

"Is they're anything in the truck?" Mick asked.

"Anna's bag and her flowers." Glen told him.

"I'll go get them." Mick said and walked out the door.

Colette followed Glen as he carried Anna into Anna's bedroom. Glen gently placed Anna on her bed. Soon Mick came in with Anna's bag and flowers and set them down.

"Thanks Mick." Glen said.

Colette fussed over Anna. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Anna told her.

"Colette I think we need to let Anna get some rest." Mick told her and started pulling her to the door.

"If you need anything.."

"I know Colette. I'll let you know." Anna reassured her.

"See you later Glen. Come on Colette." Mick said practically dragging her out the door. Once they were outside he turned to her. "Sorry, but I think Glen wanted to be alone with Anna." He told her.

Glen sat down on the edge of the bed beside Anna. "I have something I need to tell you. I talked to Vince and I have to go back Monday. I hate to leave you but I don't have a choice."

Anna patted his arm with her hand. "We knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Don't worry. Colette and the kids will help me. I'll be fine." She told him. "We'll just have to savor the moments we have."

"I've wanted to give you something. I was going to give it to you earlier but I wanted it to be special and hospitals aren't exactly romantic places. Now with me having to leave soon I can't really set anything special up so this will just have to do." He took her left hand and kneeled down beside her bed. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He looked into her green eyes and saw they were sparkling with tears. "Anna I not very good with saying how I feel but here it goes. I love you Anna. I love the way you light up the room, your stubbornness and determination, but most of all I love the way you believe in me and how you try to make me a better man. You saved me from destroying my life and brought me back. I should've learned my lesson with Maurisa. Life is short. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you too. I love you so much and I want to be with you for however long we have together. Anna would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were streaming down Anna's face and Glen prayed they were tears of joy. He held his breath in anticipation.

"Yes Glen. I would be honored to be your wife."

He grabbed her to him and kissed her. "Sorry" he said when she winced in pain.

"It's ok." She assured him.

He slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's so beautiful!" Anna exclaimed as she admired the ring. "Thank you Glen."

She looked up and saw how tired he looked. "I don't know about you but I am beat. I think I'm going to take a nap." She patted beside her on the bed. "Want to join me?"

Glen grinned. "Whatever you want baby. Whatever you want." He said.

He took off his shoes and then crawled into bed beside her. He tenderly pull her to him trying not to jar her to much. She looked up at him. "I love you Glen" She whispered before falling asleep.

The next few days flew by. They were left alone. It was like they were in their own little world. Like Anna said they enjoyed every moment together because they knew that soon Glen would be gone. At night Glen would sleep beside her. He loved having Anna so near to him but he had to fight his natural urges to be physical with her. "She's not ready. She just got out of the hospital for Christ sake." He kept telling himself.

Even though they tried their best not to think about it, the time had come. Glen would be leaving in the morning for Jacksonville. After they ate the supper that Anna had fixed, Glen start packing his things.

"Mick said to be ready to leave at four-thirty" she reminded him.

"I know" he told her a little sharper than he meant to.

"Um, I'll just check my room and make sure you have everything." she told him. She felt a little hurt that he was so angry but she told herself he wasn't mad at her just the situation.

Glen felt like an ass. He had been snapping at Anna all day. He was so torn. He wanted to stay but he had to go and it made him mad that he had to choose between the two. He had finished packing and was zipping his suitcase up when Anna called to him.

"Glen."

"Did I forget something?" He asked as he turned to her.

He looked at her in shock. Anna was in a black spaghetti strap satin nightgown that reached to her mid-thigh. He black hair was pulled up in a twist and held with two hair sticks.

"Yes you forgot something." She smiled. "How about something to remember you by?" she asked.

"What about your arm?" He asked

"I'll be fine. Please Glen this is our last night for awhile. I want it to be special." She told him.

He walked up to her and picked her up and kissed her hard. "Baby your wish is my command." He said and then carried her to bed.

He made love to her slow and gentle. He savored every touch and caress so he would remember in the long lonely nights to come. When they had finished he pulled her to him and inhaled her sweet scent before sleep overtook him.

Four-thirty came early. She stood wrapped in her bathrobe outside her door.

Glen picked her up and hugged her tight. "I'll call you." He said before kissing her goodbye. "I love you. Be careful." She said. He smiled "Always." He said.

And with that he was gone.

The next two months flew by amid doctor's appointments and physical therapy. Anna worked hard to get her strength back into her arm. Glen called her every night. Unfortunately the schedule hadn't allowed him to come back to see her. She missed him terribly. She practically begged Dr Anderson to let her return to work. "I promise I won't wrestle until I am cleared but I can be a manager and just walk to the ring." Mick was with her and between the two of them they convinced Dr Anderson it was ok.

"I'll agree on some conditions. You will not wrestle for another month and you will continue your therapy with the WWE trainers. Once you get there I want you to have one of the trainers to contact me so we can go over your therapy regimen. I will stay in contact with the trainer and if you fail to meet these requirements I'll write you out again. Understood?"

Anna could barley contain her excitement. "Yes sir."

Dr Anderson smiled. "You have been a delight Anna. I'm going to miss you."

"Well I'd like to say the same, if it were under different circumstances." Anna said.

Anna called Vince as soon as she got home.

"That's great Anna we'll be delighted to have you back."

"I can't wait to return. Just don't tell Glen I want to surprise him."

"Anna is there anything we need to know about you and Glen?"

"Glen didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're engaged.

"Wonderful. Would you mind us writing it into the storyline?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you just had us as a couple first. I'll need to talk to Glen about the rest and we'll let you know.

"Sound fine to me. I'll arrange for one of the trainers to contact your doctor so you can continue your therapy."

"Thank you Vince. I guess I'll see you in Little Rock."

A/N: I bet Glen's going to be surprised. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks!


	22. Surprises

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Surprises

Colette wasn't exactly thrilled that Anna was going back early but she relented. She however insisted that Mick go with Anna to Little Rock. They left early the next morning. Colette drove them to the airport and tried one last time to convince Anna to stay. "Anna are you sure? You haven't fully healed. You really should stay. What if something happens? You know how easily things could get out of hand."

"Colette I have to go. I haven't seen Glen in over two months and it's killing me. Please support me on this."

"Ok, but I had to try." Colette said.

"I know. I promise I'll be ok. I'm going to miss you." Anna told her

"Me too. Please be careful." Colette said

"I will." Anna assured her.

Colette kissed Mick bye and then Mick and Anna boarded the plane.

Vince had a private car waiting to take Anna and Mick to the arena. When they arrived Anna was escorted in the back way to the arena offices so she wouldn't be seen. Mick stayed in an adjacent office so Anna could get dressed in private. Anna hurriedly dressed in her outfit and then secured her arm in an all black sling that blended with her outfit. She took her engagement ring off and put it on a heavy chain. She put it around her neck and then tucked the necklace and ring under her shirt. Once she was dressed she went back to wait with Mick.

Anna was looking over the script when Vince came in. He came up to her and gave her a hug. "I am so glad that you are better. You had us worried there for a while. Welcome back Anna."

"Thank you sir." Anna replied.

"Now I know that you are just going to be a manager for now until you are a hundred percent but I want you to be careful. If things start getting ugly in the ring I want you to get out. We don't want you to risk further injury to that arm. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now we won't send you down there completely defenseless. We've worked out a new angle for you. We call it "Casting a Spell." You will have a bag attached to your outfit that contains powder. You just grab some powder and either blow it or throw it into the face of the person coming after you."

Anna started smiling.

"I take it you like that. We hoped you would. Well, they will be here in just a little bit to do your make-up and then I'll come in to escort you to the ring."

"Ok. Thanks again Mr. McMahon."

Vince nodded his head and then left.

The technicians came and did Anna's hair and makeup. Soon Vince came to escort her to the ring. He handed her a black robe that had a large hood on it that completely covered Anna's face.

"Good luck Anna." Mick told her.

"Thanks" She said nervously.

Mick was going to stay in the office and watch from there so he wouldn't blow Anna's surprise.

"Ok it's time Anna." Vice told her and they started toward the ring.

As they got closer to the ring Anna became more nervous. She hoped Glen wouldn't be mad at her, she hoped he would be happy to see her. She fidgeted with her engagement ring that was under her shirt.

They walked though the most deserted part of the arena as to attract as little attention as possible.

Finally they were standing behind the curtains watching Kane's match against JBL. Anna was filled with pride as she watched Kane chokeslam JBL and then pinned him for the win.

JBL walked up the ramp but luckily went out the other exit. Kane stayed in the ring and launched his pyrotechnics then turned to leave. Vince's music prevented him from leaving the ring. Glen was handed a mic and then he stood in the center of the ring and waited to see what Vince wanted. Vince had told him earlier that he had a surprise for him so Glen had no idea what to expect.

Vince walked out to the stage leaving Anna behind the curtains.

"Kane, you have been doing a great job here. You have worked hard and I respect that. Because of your hard work and determination I have decided to present you with a gift. I am giving you a manager."

Kane was pissed. "I don't need a manager Vince. I don't want one." He growled.

Vince smiled "Now I understand your reluctance but I wouldn't say no until you meet them." Vince turned and motioned to the curtain and a cloaked figure came onto the stage. Vince pointed toward the ring and the figure walked down the ramp. Kane watched as the figure walked up the stairs and ducked under the ropes. It slowly walked until it was in front of Kane.

The figure reached out with their left hand and grabbed the edge of the hood. Vince continued "Meet your new manager Kane." With that the figure jerked the hood off. Kane stepped back in shock as he looked into Majik's green eyes. She took the robe off and threw it to the mat.

"Oh my God King! It's Majik! She's back!" JR exclaimed excitedly

"Woohoo! She can work her magic on me anytime" The King said.

The fans went crazy.

Kane first just stared at her and then he started laughing. Majik just stood there and smiled evilly. He picked her up and kissed her and spun her around. Then they walked to the ropes and Kane helped her out of the ring then they walked up the ramp together with the crowd chanting their names.

As soon as they got through the curtains Glen turned to confront Anna.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dr Anderson released me to light duty. I can't wrestle but I'm allowed to manage. We have everything arranged. I'll continue my physical therapy with the WWE trainers."

"I don't know Anna." He said uneasily.

"I had to come Glen. I missed you too much."

His pleasure in her being there out weighed his worry for her.

"I missed you too baby." He picked her up and then kissed her.

They walked out to the backstage area where all the superstars were waiting to welcome her back. Michelle was first. She ran up and hugged Anna tight. There were tears in her eyes. "Welcome back girl." Michelle told her.

Jeff was next; he hugged her "Hey babe, looking good. We missed you around here."

Mark was next and to the surprise of everyone he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek then hugged her. "I didn't get to tell you thanks for saving Michelle." He told her. Then he whispered something in her ear causing Anna to laugh out loud. "I'll think about it." She said.

Anna was exhausted by the time they got to Glen's hotel room. It took almost an hour for everybody to come by and talk to Anna and welcome her back. Anna just had enough energy to change clothes and get into bed. She hugged Glen tight. "I missed you so much Glen. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Glen was about to drift to sleep when he remembered something "Anna what did Mark ask you?"

"He wanted to know if I could show Michelle a stripper routine."

Glen started laughing. "Only if you do one for me first."

Anna continued to be Glen's manager and the script was written to include their relationship. Outside the ring their relationship grew. During the day Glen helped her with her physical therapy and her workouts. The nights were full of passion. Some nights it was slow and gentle. Other nights it was like Glen had a barely controlled rage and Anna tried to match it and soothe the anger inside of him. Soon Anna was released to wrestle again and the writers decided to break up their manager relationship in order for Anna to start back wrestling.

Anna and Glen were eating breakfast when Jeff stopped by with the next week's script. "Look's like they're busting you guys up." He told them.

"Huh?" Anna asked confused. She started flipping through the script. She found the section and started reading. "With the ref knocked out Kane grabs Jeff Hardy and pins his arms behind him. Majik goes to cast a spell but Jeff ducks and Kane is hit instead temporarily blinding him. Jeff does a whisper in the wind and then pins Kane. The ref is roused in time to do the three count. Jeff leaves the ring. Kane starts yelling at Majik for costing him the match. She tries to apologize but he won't listen to her. Scared Majik leaves the ring but Kane follows her to the stage. He yells at her some more while Majik pleads for forgiveness.

Kane picks her up and gets ready to chokeslam her off the stage.

"Please Kane don't do this." Her words come out strangled.

"Give me one go reason why."

"Because I love you." Majik says.

Kane gets in her face and smiles "Not good enough" he says then throws her from the stage."

"Yes! I get to be thrown from the stage." Anna said excitedly. She gave Jeff a high five.

"Don't worry baby I won't hold it against you." She told Glen.

"Anna sometimes I wonder about you." Glen told her shaking his head.

They practiced everything all week to get the timing down. The only thing they didn't practice was Anna being thrown from the stage. She wanted to wait so that it would be a true reaction.

"Just remember the most important thing is..." He told her

"To relax. I know." She told him "I promise I have it. It's going to be fine."

The night before the match Anna was so excited she could hardly sleep.

The next day however she didn't want to wake up. "Baby get up. You said you wanted to go with me to the ring early."

"Glen can you go with Mick? Just leave the truck I'm not ready to go yet"

"Ok baby but you need to be there by seven-thirty."

"I will." She promised

He kissed her and then left.

Anna slept a little bit longer and when she woke up she had to run to the bathroom. She threw up everything in her stomach until she was dry heaving. She rinsed her mouth out and then went and got dressed. "It must be nerves" she told herself.

She went down to the lobby but when she smelled the coffee she turned and went to the nearest bathroom and started dry heaving again. "Oh my God!" she thought. "I can't be."

She ran up to their room and grabbed the truck keys and ran out the door.

Anna looked at the stick; there it was plain as day two lines. It was official. She was pregnant. She place that stick with the other three with similar results. She walked out of the bathroom in shock. She looked at the clock. "Crap" She yelled "I'm going to be late." She jerked her outfit on and ran out the door.

Glen was looking all over backstage for Anna. No one had seen her. He was starting to get worried.

The technician came by. "You're up in ten with or without Anna."

Glen gave up looking for her and went to stand behind the curtains.

Anna flew in running as hard as she could. She went to hair and makeup and the girls hurriedly fixed her up. Anna then hurried over to the curtain area.

Glen was relieved to see her. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?"

"Yes but I need to talk to you."

Suddenly Kane's music came on.

"Too late. If you wanted to talk to me you should've come earlier." He told her and then walked out onto the stage. She had no choice but to follow him.

Everything was going as planned. The ref was knocked out.

"Majik's going to cast a spell and it looks like Jeff's going to be her next victim." JR said.

Majik grabbed the dust and blew it toward Jeff but he ducked.

"Jeff ducked. She hit Kane instead. Jeff's going for the whisper in the wind." JR said excited.

"Jeff goes for the pin. Here comes the ref. One, Two, Three. Jeff wins!" JR yelled.

"Uh Oh. Kane doesn't look to happy about Majik costing him the match." The King said.

Majik ran up the ramp and she didn't have to pretend she was scared because she actually was. What if she couldn't tell him about the baby in time?

Kane grabbed her throat.

"Here it comes she thought to herself."

"Please Kane don't do this." She pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why!" He yelled.

"Because I'm pregnant!" Majik cried.

Kane flinched for a moment.

What was Anna doing? This wasn't part of the script.

He got into her face "You better not be lying to me." He growled.

"Go ahead and throw me if you don't believe me, but if you do you'll kill our baby, and this time it won't be Snitsky's fault it'll be yours.

He set her down.

"Why would I lie about something like this? This is a second chance for both of us, you for your unborn son and me for my Casey." Majik continued. "I can give you the son you've yearned for, the one that Lita couldn't give you."

Kane started grinning "You're serious."

"Yes"

He picked her up and started spinning her around before lifting her in his arms and carrying her behind the curtains.

The crowd cheered.

"What is going on Anna? What was that? If you didn't want me to throw you off the stage you should've told me. You shouldn't have done something as crazy as this. The writers are going to be flipping out.

"I'm not making anything up. That's why I was late. I just found out right before I got here that I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I tried remember? You said I should've come earlier if I wanted to talk to you."

He stood there holding her. He couldn't believe it. He started grinning.

"A baby." He said in shock.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes Glen, you're going to be a dad."

He carried her into the backstage area where everyone was talking. When Glen came in carrying Anna everyone stopped talking and looked at them.

Mark had been talking to Jeff but he stood up when Glen came in carrying Anna.

"Well?" Mark asked.

Glen grinned "It looks like you're going to be an uncle." Glen said.

The whole backstage erupted in cheers.

A/N: Surprise! Well I'm trying to wind this one down. Just a few more chapters to go.

Thanks for the reviews.


	23. Repercussions

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Repercussions

There was a message waiting for them when Anna and Glen got back to their hotel room. It was from Mr. McMahon's secretary. "Mr. Jacobs, Miss Sills, I am to inform you that you have a meeting with Mr. McMahon tomorrow at three o'clock sharp at headquarters in Stamford."

Glen saw the stricken look on Anna's face and pulled her to him. "Don't worry Anna it's not good for the baby. I'm sure everything will be just fine." He assured her.

The next day they were standing in front of Vince's office waiting to be announced. "You may go in now." The secretary informed them.

Anna's anxiety increased significantly when she saw that Stephanie was there. Anna knew that Stephanie was in charge of the writers. Anna was thankful that she wasn't able to eat anything on the plane over. She was so queasy now that anything she would've eaten wouldn't have stayed down. Anna took a few deep breaths to ease her nausea.

"Have a seat." Vince said curtly.

Glen waited until Anna was situated before he sat in the chair beside her.

Vince stood up and looked at both of them. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he was pissed. "Now as you know we have writers that we pay a lot of money to do our storylines and scripts. We also pay the Superstars and Divas a lot of money to follow said storylines and scripts. We don't ask for a lot just for the script to be followed. Now which one of you wants to tell me what the hell happened Monday night that made you think you could do whatever the hell you wanted?" Vince yelled.

Anna stood up. "Mr McMahon it was my fault."

"Anna." Glen warned her.

She looked over at him "No Glen. It was completely my fault and I'm not going to let you take any of the blame for it."

She turned back to Vince "It was my fault. I'm the one that went off script. Glen didn't have a choice but to improvise and try to save it once I went off on my own."

Stephanie spoke up "The writers have been working very hard for the past few months on this storyline. We have been very lenient on you Anna given the circumstances of the past few months of which we know was not completely your fault. We have never had a problem with you before. You have always been great to work with and you have never strayed from the script before so, why now?"

"I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let Glen throw me from the stage."

"Why didn't you say something before Monday?" Stephanie asked "We could've made some changes but we thought you were happy with the script."

"I was fine with the script and I know this sounds weird, but I was excited about being thrown from the stage. You know something different and extreme. Everything was fine until Monday. Just shortly before the show Monday I found out I was pregnant with Glen's baby. I couldn't tell anyone because as soon as I got to the arena it was time to go to the ring."

Vince and Stephanie looked at her in shock.

Since they didn't say anything, Anna nervously continued. "If I was thrown from the stage there was a very good chance that I would suffer a miscarriage. I'm sorry. I tried not to go too far off script but I couldn't risk harming my baby." Anna suddenly felt her stomach lurch due to the intense stress she was under. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." She said before running out the door and down to the hall bathroom.

Glen jumped up and started to go after Anna but was stopped by Stephanie. "I'll go check on her." She told him. Glen sat back down to wait for Anna to return.

Stephanie wet a paper-towel and placed it on the back of Anna's neck as Anna leaned over the toilet.

"Thanks" Anna muttered.

"No problem. I remember all to well. I thought I would never stop being sick when I was pregnant with Murphy Claire." Stephanie helped her up off the floor. "There's a couch in my office you can lay down and we can talk."

"Stephanie I am really sorry I messed everything up. I didn't do it intentionally. I just didn't know what else to do."

"I'm sure I might have done the same in your situation. It's just that we work so hard on these scripts and if everyone decides that they are not going to follow the script there would be a lot of chaos. That is why we were so upset with you. We thought you and Glen deliberately went off script but now we know that was not exactly the case."

"But your dad is really pissed." Anna said.

"Oh don't worry about dad. His bark is worse than his bite. He'll rant and rave for a little while and then he'll get over it or something else will happen that will grab his attention. As far as the storyline goes considering how bad it could've been the storyline isn't that screwed up. I mean you could've not showed up at all and then where would we be? I'm sure with some minor adjustments we can fix everything. At least something good came from this whole thing."

"What's that?" Anna asked.

Stephanie smiled at her. "I get to plan another wedding. I love doing weddings."

Anna grinned.

"I know you can't wrestle but do you think you could continue to manage Glen at least until the wedding?" Stephanie asked her.

"Sure, if it's ok with Glen" Anna replied.

"Ok, just let me make a few calls and I'll go tell dad. You can stay here until you feel better and then you can come back to dad's office. He should be calmed down by then."

After Stephanie left Vince turned his anger on Glen. "I know it takes two for this to happen but what the hell were you thinking? I mean come on! Couldn't you have taken some precautions?" he shouted.

Glen stood up slamming his hands on the edge of Vince's desk leaning in toward Vince.  
"We did damn it! Anna was taking birth control pills but what we didn't know was that Dr Anderson gave her some medicine that counteracted the birth control! We didn't deliberately do this to piss you off Vince! It just happened!" Glen yelled back.

Vince put his hands up like he was surrendering. "Ok. I mean it's already done and there's nothing we can do about it. Obviously Anna can't wrestle in her condition. We just need to figure out what to do now."

"Don't worry dad." Stephanie said as she came back in. "I've already called the writers and they're working on a new script as we speak." She walked up to Glen. "I've talked to Anna said she said she could still manage you as long as you were ok with it."

"I don't know Steph, I don't want to risk her health or the health of the baby."

"We wouldn't think of doing anything like that." Stephanie assured him.

"Well then I guess it's ok with me." Glen said.

"Good." Stephanie replied.

A knock sounded on the door and everyone turned and looked at Anna as she walked back into the office.

Glen walked up to her. She looked so pale. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. You know just the usual." Anna told him.

Anna walked up to Vince. "I appreciate all that you have done for me. For letting me return after being out for so long. I would like to apologize for any trouble or inconvenience I have caused you or the company. I just hope you realize that it was all unintentional."

"Your apology is accepted given the situation. However, this is your warning Anna. If this happens again or if you step out of line for any reason then you will have to suffer the consequences which could be anything from suspension to being fired. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Well then I guess all that is left to say is congratulations."

A/N: I'm glad Anna didn't get fired. What's next? Just stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews.

I read through the chapters I had already posted and realized that I had made some errors especially with names. So I fixed everything that I noticed. I apologize for anyone who may have gotten any or several hits saying that I had posted a new chapter.


	24. Protector

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. I also don't own Evanescence or the song "Bring Me To Life". Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Protector

Mike Adamle stood in the ring the next Monday night. "Majik I need you to come to the ring."

The lights went off in the arena as the eerie piano entrance for Evanescence's "Bring Me To Life" started blasting in the arena. White lights started flashing and Majik wearing a black lace dress and hooded by a black velvet cloak made her way to the ring.

Once she was in the ring the lights came back on. She pulled the hood off her head and she walked up to him. "You summoned me Mr. Adamle?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for coming down here so promptly. As you know I was not able to be here last Monday night. I was in a meeting and unfortunately I was not able to see it. The reason I asked you out here is because there are some rumors going around about a certain medical condition that you may have that will prevent you from wrestling tonight. What I want to know is if those rumors are true?"

"If you are trying to ask if I am pregnant with Kane's child then the answer is yes."  
The crowd started cheering.

Mike just looked her in astonishment.

"What? Do you have a problem with that?" she asked angrily.

"Um, No, No I don't. I mean what you do is your business." He quickly replied.

"That's what I thought. Now if you don't have any other questions then I'll be leaving." She said and started to leave the ring.

"Wait! I just need one more thing. Since you are unable to wrestle tonight for the women's championship against Beth Phoenix I was going to let you choose your replacement."

Majik closed her eyes as if meditating. "I choose." She opened her eyes and looked straight at Mike. "Michelle McCool." She then turned and in a swirl of velvet and lace left the ring leaving a shocked Mike Adamle and the cheering crowd in her wake.

Later that night Majik went to the ring with Kane when he faced Manu. As they walked to the ring they saw that Cody and Ted had come with Manu. This made her a little nervous but Stephanie had assured her of her and the baby's safety.

It was about midway through the match when Cody distracted the referee while Ted hit Kane with a chair then jumped out of the ring.

"Oh my God King, Ted just hit Kane with a chair. The ref didn't see it!" JR yelled.

"Uh Oh! Ted and Cody are going after Majik!! Run Majik you have your baby to think of." The King shouted.

Majik started running up the ramp but stopped and turned to them smiling evilly.

"What is she doing? Get out of there Majik!" JR yelled.

"She's going to cast a spell. She better not miss!" The King shouted.

Majik grabbed some powder and blew it at Ted and Cody causing them to shout and grab their eyes.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"What now?" JR demanded.

A bell tolled and when the lights came back on the Undertaker stood between Majik and Ted and Cody.

"It's the Undertaker!" JR screamed.

The crowd started cheering.

"He picked both of them up. He just chokeslammed them to the ramp!" JR said excitedly.

"Well they should know better than to mess with the Undertaker's family." The King said.

"Kane's climbing to the top turnbuckle. He hits Manu with the flying clothesline." JR said. "He's going for the pin. One Two Three. Kane wins!!"

The Undertaker grabbed Majik's arm and pulled her to the ring.

"Here comes Undertaker and he doesn't look happy." The King said.

The Undertaker grabbed a mic and then followed Majik into the ring. Majik walked up to Kane's side and wrapped her arm around his back.

"Kane, what the hell are you doing? Why is Majik even here? Did you not learn anything from Lita?" Taker yelled.

Kane pushed Majik behind him.

"Majik belongs to me and will go where I go!" Kane angrily replied.

"This baby is important to our family. It's your legacy and the continuation of our family line! If you won't protect Majik then she is coming with me so I can!" Taker yelled as he reached around Kane and grabbed Majik's arm.

Kane pushed Taker. "Majik stays with me!" Kane shouted.

The two big men started shoving each other and Majik ran to get out of their way.

Taker clotheslined Kane over the top roped and then climbed out of the ring. The two men fought up the ramp and to the stage leaving Majik alone in the ring.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and red smoke surrounded Majik. The Boogeyman climbed from under the ring then into the ring. With his staff spewing red smoke he walked around Majik chanting. When the lights brightened he stood behind her and grabbed her stomach then looked at the two men on the stage. Taker and Kane started back toward the ring. Majik raised her hand stopping them. She then slowly turned out of the Boogeyman's grasp. She lowered her eyes as a show of respect. "What do I owe the honor of this visit Boogeyman?" She asked him.

He bowed to her. "Mistress of Magic you are deemed worthy. In the name of my gods I bless the unborn one you carry, the offspring of the big red one. My gods tell me the unborn is special and must be kept safe. My gods tell me I must guard the life of you and your unborn. I am at your service Mistress. By order of my gods if you are in danger, summon me and I will keep you safe." With that the lights went out and when they came back on the Boogeyman was gone.

The over the next month despite Undertaker's protests Majik continued to accompany Kane to the ring. Several times the Boogeyman came to Majik's rescue. Each time he appeared from nowhere and then disappeared just as mysteriously as he had come.

Finally the event everyone was waiting for had come. Next week would be the event of the year, the wedding between Majik and Kane.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.


	25. A Match Made In Hell

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. I also don't own Evanescence or the song "Bring Me To Life". Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

.

A Match Made In Hell

Anna was alone in the Diva's dressing room. She was about ready for the show. The only thing she was missing was her cloak which had accidentally gotten put in with Glen's gear. Mark was supposed to bring it to the Diva's dressing room since Glen was still getting dressed.

This was the big night. Her and Glen or rather Majik and Kane were getting married on Raw tonight. Vince was promoting it as "A Match Made In Hell". Luckily for the first time in the history of the WWE the writers decided to let it be a "normal wedding." No one was going to come through the apron and drag anyone under the ring, no one was going to steal the bride or groom and no one was going to come to the ring and break it up. They figured that the resident witch and monster getting married was enough of a storyline and it didn't need any embellishments.

Vince had offered to arrange it so that the Raw wedding would be legitimate and Anna had considered it. However after she talked it over with Glen they decided that their wedding was something that they wanted separate from the WWE.

Anna thought back to her actual wedding that happened just two weeks prior. They were married in the mountains of Tennessee not far from Glen's home in Knoxville. The McMahons were there and everyone from the Raw brand. Even a few people from the other brands had come. She saw Jeff sitting with Maria. They had been dating for a month and Anna was happy that he had moved on and found someone for him.

It was so beautiful. Since it was autumn the trees were a riot of gold, red and orange against a crisp blue sky. Anna wore a dark burgundy off the shoulder lace dress with a short train. She had seen it when she was shopping with Michelle and Colette and knew instantly it was the one. Her hair had grown due to the prenatal vitamins she was taking and now her raven locks flowed to midway down her back. Anna thought she should cut it for the wedding but Glen wouldn't let her. She wore her hair down because he liked it that way and her head was adorned with a burgundy veil that matched her dress. In her hands she carried fresh cut white roses. Michelle and Colette were her bridesmaids and they were wearing black satin gowns and carried a single white rose.

Mick escorted her to Glen who took Anna's breath away in his black tuxedo. Mark was standing beside Glen and was similarly dressed. Glen was grinning bigger than Anna had seen him since before Maurisa died. This made Anna tear up. "Damn hormones." She thought. "I'm not going to cry." She ordered herself.

After Mick handed Anna off to Glen he went and stood beside Mark. They stood on a ridge overlooking a valley and the mountains rose up into the sky behind them as Glen and Anna professed their love for each other.

A knock sounded jarring Anna from her reminiscing. She answered it expecting Mark but it was Shane. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Is Glen ok?" Shane walked in

"Nothings wrong. Glen's fine." he assured her. "I was coming to give you a little wedding present. Dad told me something a few minutes ago and I just had to come tell you. Dad let Randy Orton go."

Anna sat down in a bench in shock and relief. Shane saw Anna go white and hurried over to her and kneeled in front of her "Anna are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a little surprised."

Shane let out the breath he held. Shane didn't want to have to tell Glen that he had severely upset Glen's pregnant wife.

"What happened?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Well Dad called him into his office before the draft and gave him a warning about going off script just like the one dad gave you and Glen. That's why we moved him to Smackdown, to get him away from you."

Anna looked at him "Are you sure you don't mean to keep Glen away from him?" She smiled mischievously.

Shane chuckled "Well that too."

He continued "Anyway Randy still thought he could do what he wanted, without any repercussions, to anyone he wanted because he was a third generation superstar. Dad tried to give him several chances since he and Cowboy (Randy's daddy) are good friends but Randy wouldn't listen. When Randy started stalking and harassing some of the Smackdown Divas, dad finally reached his breaking point. He fired him this morning." Shane smiled. "And seeing that you are as big a fan of him as I am I thought I would personally let you know."

Anna smiled. "Thank you for telling me."

"No problem. Dad was going to tell everyone after the taping so don't say anything to anyone."

"I won't but Shane could you do me a big favor?"

"Sure what is it?" He asked her.

"Tell Glen. I'm sure he would like to know and you know he won't tell anyone."

"I will. Well, I'll let you get ready. Have fun out there." He told her and then left to tell Glen.

Shane hadn't been gone very long when another knock sounded at the door. This time it was Mark. She cracked the door just enough for her cloak to slide through but not enough for Mark to see what she was wearing. "Come on Anna I want to see your dress." Mark pleaded. Michelle had told him that Anna picked out a dress as a surprise for Glen but Michelle hadn't told him what it was.

"Not until the wedding." She told him smiling as she slammed the door in his face. It wasn't more than a few minutes before Anna opened the door and walked out covered from head to toe by her black satin cloak. Mark decided to walk with her to the control area near the curtains where Glen was waiting.

When they got there Shane was already out on the stage telling the fans about the wedding and said that he would stand by to witness the event. When he was finished Shane walked to the ring and stood by the minister. Anna only had a chance to blow Glen a kiss before his music came on and he went out to the ring. He walked out wearing a black tuxedo with a black shirt, vest and tie.

The lights went out and Mark's music came on. Mark walked down to the ring to stand beside Glen. He was wearing his normal ring attire with his leather duster and black hat.

The lights went out again and red lights started flashing and smoke came out from under the ring as the Boogeyman came out from under the ring. He danced around waving his smoking staff and chanting. The lights came back on as he walked up to Kane.

"My gods told me I was to protect the Mistress of Magic and I have done so. Now that you are taking her as your mate my god's have released me from my vow.

In the name of my gods I bless this union between the Mistress of Magic and The Big Red One." He told Kane and then stood to the side.

The lights went out again as Evanescence's "Bring Me To Life" started playing. The white light's started flashing. Majik went out and stood on the stage looking down to the ring. When the lights came back on, Majik pulled the hood off of her head. She looked at Kane and smiled as she untied the cloak ties at her neck then let the cloak drop to the stage floor.

It was a good thing that the cameras were still trained on her because Kane, Taker and Shane's mouths dropped open. Kane's eyes about popped out of his head. The three men quickly tried to recover.

Majik stood on the stage wearing a skin tight black satin halter mini-dress that barely ended mid-thigh. The back scooped down to just above her buttocks. It had a split on the left side up to her hip. She had black fishnet stockings and black stiletto heels. She had her hair down and a black veil on her head. She carried a bouquet of black calla lilies in her hands. She stood there for a few seconds enjoying their shocked expressions before walking down the ramp. She had only gotten halfway to the ring when all hell broke loose.

She heard a shout behind her and looked behind her and saw Randy running toward her. Anna freaked out. This wasn't in the script. She tried to run to get to Glen but her heels wouldn't allow it. Randy grabbed her hair and used it to snap her head and neck back. He took his other arm and wrapped it around her waist pulling her against him. He walked backward pulling her with him up to the stage.

Glen started after them but Mark grabbed his arms holding him back. If Glen rushed in now who knew what Randy would do to Anna and the baby.

Glen turned and looked at Shane.

Shane just shook his head indicating that this wasn't planned.

"Shit" Glen thought and struggled harder to get free from Mark so he could get to Anna.

"See I tried to tell you people that she is a slut but you wouldn't listen to me" Anna could smell the alcohol on his breath which scared her even more. "I mean look at what she's wearing. She looks like she just walked in from the street corner."

Randy didn't have a mic but there he was yelling loud enough and there were enough mics near to hear what he was saying.

"The only reason that she's getting married is because he knocked her up." Randy pointed to Glen.

Randy looked down at Anna and saw the fear in her eyes and smiled as he pulled her closer to the edge of the stage. "You ruined my life you bitch and now I'm going to ruin yours, starting with that brat you're carrying. In fact I would actually be doing it a favor. I mean who wants to grow up with a whore for a mother?"

Anna struggled and fought but they kept getting closer to the edge. She had to do something to distract him because she knew when they got to the edge she was going over. "I don't know Randy, why don't you tell us what it's like?" She shouted.

Randy spun her around and slapped her hard across the jaw. "Shut up you bitch." He screamed at her and then he hit her again so hard she fell to the stage landing hard on her abdomen. Suddenly a shout sounded above them and Anna looked up in time to see a wide-eyed Jeff Hardy flash the Hardy Boyz sign before flying off the titantron landing on Randy.

When Mark saw Jeff jump he let go of Glen and both of them ran to Anna.

"Get her out of here!" Glen yelled to Mark.

Mark picked Anna up and carried her back to the ring. He set her on the apron and then picked her back up into his arms after he climbed into the ring.

Mark could feel her shaking. "You're safe Anna it's ok."

Jeff got up cradling his left elbow and stumbled back behind the curtains.

Randy stood up but was knocked back by Glen's fist. The two men started punching each other.

Mark looked over at Shane. "I guess I better go break it up" He told Shane.

"Why?" Shane asked amused.

"So Glen doesn't get suspended." Mark told him.

"Why would Glen get suspended? Randy doesn't work here anymore." Shane said.

Mark smiled. "Does Glen know that?"

"He sure does." Shane said grinning.

Mark started laughing

"Shane don't you think you should stop this?" Anna asked concerned.

"I mean it's not even part of the script."

Shane looked at her. "I know, but the fans don't know that and they seem to be enjoying it." The fans were cheering and yelling Kane, as he chokeslammed Randy to the stage floor.

"Besides sometimes the truth is better then fiction." Shane continued.

Glen picked Randy up and stared angrily at him. "If you ever come near her again this will be nothing compared to what I will do to you." He said before he chokeslammed Randy to the stage floor as hard as he could knocking Randy unconscious.

The Boogeyman ran up to the stage and looked at the unconscious form. The Boogeyman reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of worms and shoved them into Randy's mouth then he ran backstage.

Glen took in a deep breath trying to calm down. It didn't work. He just knew one thing. He had to get to Anna and see for himself that she was ok.

When Glen climbed back into the ring Mark handed Anna over to him. Glen could feel her shaking and he had to take deep breaths to calm the rage that was building back inside of him.

"Are you ok?" he asked her quietly.

She could see the anger and fear in his deep brown eyes and she laid her hand against his cheek to sooth his temper. "I'm fine." She said and then laid her other hand on her stomach. "And I'm sure the baby's fine."

"You can put me down you know." She told him

"Not on your life baby." He told her.

Glen looked over at Shane "Let's get this over with." He growled.

. Kane held Majik in his arms as the minister went through the ceremony. The cheers erupted as the minister pronounced them husband and wife. The cheers became even louder as they kissed hard and hot. Kane carried Majik to the ropes. He handed her to Taker before flipping backward over the ropes. Taker handed Majik to Kane and then flipped over the ropes before following them up the ramp.

When Taker got close to Randy he saw that he was still unconscious. As Taker walked by to grab Majik's cloak he "accidentally" kicked Randy in the abdomen before following Kane and Majik through the curtains.

A/N: They finally got hitched!!! Yeah! Thank you for the reviews.


	26. Backstage

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Backstage

When they got backstage Mark walked up to Anna, who was still in Glen's arms, and looked her up and down. "All I have to say is damn girl."

"That's all you're going to say!" Glen said angrily as he snatched the cloak from Mark and used it to cover Anna up.

Anna reached up a patted Mark's cheek. "I'm glad you like it because I bought Michelle an outfit just like this one. I snuck it into her suitcase before we left Phoenix last week." She told him. She smiled when she saw Mark's eyes light up. "I've been helping her with a few moves and I think she finally has them down."

"Um I'll see you guys later." Mark said and hurried to the dressing room area.

Anna turned and looked at Glen. He reached over and brushed the hair off of her cheek. Her eye had already started to swell and he saw the discoloration across her cheek. Anna saw his brown eyes flash in anger and tried to calm him down. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm fine Glen."

He tried to calm down. "You're still going to get checked out." He told her and carried her to the infirmary area.

When they got there Jeff was getting his left arm wrapped. Jeff looked up and whistled when they walked in. "Looking good babe." He told her smiling, ignoring Glen's glare.

Jeff noticed the bruising around her cheek and eye and looked at her solemnly. "Are you ok Anna?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Glen just wanted me to get checked out."

Glen sat Anna on the cot and then turned to Jeff. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't showed up when you did. Thank you." He extended his hand and Jeff shook it.

Anna looked over at Jeff with a confused expression on her face. "Jeff how did you happen to be out there in the first place?"

"Well you know Maria is on Smackdown and she called me and told me that she had heard that Randy had gotten fired. I didn't believe her because you know how bad the gossip is around here. Anyway I was walking around backstage and I happen to see Randy come in. I knew he wasn't suppose to be here so I decided to follow him and see what he was doing. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to stop him from running out onto the stage. I didn't know what was going to happen but when I saw him pulling Anna to the stage I climbed the Titantron. I was just hoping that something would happen so I could jump on him without harming Anna and you know the rest."

Anna reached out and grabbed Jeff's right arm. "What about your arm?"

Jeff looked at his freshly wrapped arm then back to Anna and smiled. "It's fine. Doc said it's just bruised. I'll still be able to wrestle next week." He smiled at her. "Anna, you know you can't keep a Hardy down."

Anna smiled but Jeff could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you Jeff. If you weren't there then I would've… the baby…." Anna had tried to fight it but the stress of what had happened and the thoughts of what could've happened finally won out. She busted into tears in front of the two men. Glen gently picked her up and held her tight against him as her tears soaked his shirt. Jeff quietly left the infirmary leaving the couple alone.

"Shh baby you're fine. It's going to be ok baby." Glen tried to calm her down. After a few minutes Anna wiped the tears from her eyes. "Damn hormones." Anna said causing Glen to chuckle a little bit.

A brief knock sounded on the door and the doctor walked in. Glen sat Anna on the cot and stood beside her as the doctor checked her out. The doctor sat on the edge of the cot. "Hello Anna I'm doctor Richards. I was watching the monitor and I saw that Randy jerked your neck back pretty badly. Is it bothering you?" he asked.

"Yes a little." Anna told him.

"Well I'm not able to give you anything prescription wise considering your condition. However you can take Tylenol if you need something."

He started running his fingers around her cheek and eye causing Anna to jerk a little. "Well nothings broken but you'll probably have a shiner for several days.."

He then looked at Anna solemnly. "Anna you need to go to the hospital. We don't have any ultrasound equipment here, and I want you to get the baby checked out. It looked like you hit the stage hard when you fell and you both know that since it's a metal stage it doesn't give a bit." The doctor hurried to assure her when he saw the alarmed expression on her face. "I'm sure everything's fine but I'd rather err on the side of caution."

The Dr Richards stood up and looked at Glen seriously. "I don't know what you want to do Glen. I mean if a man shows up at the ER and his wife has an eye that looks like hers then more than likely he'll be arrested before he could turn around. It would be even worse for you given your size. I can go speak to Shane and see what he suggests while Anna gets changed. I'm sure Anna doesn't want to go to the hospital looking like this."

"Ok doc just let me know what Shane says." Glen then looked at Anna. "Will you be ok while I go get your stuff?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine." She told him.

He kissed her on the forehead and then walked out into the hall.

A Mark, Michelle, and Jeff stood outside the infirmary. Glen looked at Mark confused "I thought you and Michelle would be at the hotel by now."

"Michelle wanted to see how Anna was before we left."

Michelle walked up to Glen.

"How's Anna and the baby?" Michelle asked. Glen could see the worry in her eyes.

"Anna's fine. She's just a little sore and she'll have a black eye for a while. Doc thinks the baby's fine but he wants her to go to the hospital to get checked out."

"So why aren't you on the way over there?' Jeff asked.

"The doc wants to talk to Shane first." Glen told him.

"Why's that? If it was Maria I would already be over there." Jeff told him.

"Jeff." Glen said exasperated. "What would you think if someone like me came into the hospital with his wife that looked like she just got the shit beat out of her?"

"I didn't think of that, so what are you going to do?" Jeff asked

"I don't know. Doc's talking to Shane and I've got to get Anna some clothes to change into."

Glen turned to Michelle "What were you thinking letting her buy an outfit like that?" He asked her.

Michelle just smiled "She thought you'd like it. I tried to talk her into something different but you know how stubborn she is."

Glen just shook his head then turned toward the Diva's dressing room.

He hadn't gotten far before he realized he was being followed. "What do you want Hardy?" Glen asked.

"I wasn't near a monitor so what happened to Randy."  
"What the hell do you think happened? I beat the shit out of him." Glen said smiling.

"Damn I wish I could've seen that." Jeff said. Shane stepped in front of the two men. "I can arrange that Jeff." He said.

"Awesome." Jeff replied.

Behind Shane were Dr Richards and a security officer.

Shane turned his attention to Glen. "There were some police officers here for crowd control. When they found out that it wasn't part of the script they arrested Randy. This is Officer Samuels and he wants to see if Anna wants to press charges."

"I don't know Shane. You'll have to ask her about it but I sure hope she does. I've got to get her some clothes why don't I meet you back at the infirmary in ten minutes." Glen told them.

"Sounds fine to me." Shane said and then turned toward the infirmary. Shane was stopped by Glens hand on his arm pulling him back. Glen looked at Shane with deadly intent.

"I don't want you talking to Anna until I get back. Understand?" He warned. "She's upset enough as it is."

"We won't." Shane promised.

Ten minutes later Glen returned to the infirmary carrying Anna's duffel bag and black leather jacket. Mark and Jeff were standing outside the door along with Shane, Officer Samuels and Dr Richards.

"Where's Michelle?" Glen asked Mark.

Mark just pointed to the door.

Glen knocked on the door and then went in.

"Here's your stuff Anna." He told her and set her bag on the cot and laid her jacket across the bottom of the cot.

He looked at her. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No. I'll be fine." Anna said.

"We'll be outside." He told her. "Come on Michelle."

"Call me if you need me." Michelle told her.

Then they left leaving Anna to get ready.

Anna unfastened her dress and pulled it down also pulling her underwear with it. She noticed a red stain on her underwear. "No this can't be happening." She thought. She started taking in some deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "There would be more blood if I was losing the baby wouldn't there?" she asked herself. Anna quickly got dressed she had to make sure the baby was ok. She thought about Glen and how pissed off he was now. "I'm not going to worry him about this. I'm sure the baby's fine." She tried to tell herself.

She hurried out the door carrying her bag and jacket. Glen had changed clothes and was waiting with Shane, Dr Richards and a security officer.

"Where's Michelle and Mark?" She asked Glen

"They went back to the hotel. I told them we'd call them when we found out. Anna this is Officer Samuels he's going to go with us to the hospital. He wants to ask you some questions about tonight." Glen told her.

"Ok but not until the baby gets checked out. Let's get out of here." She replied.

*********

Anna was sitting in a bed in labor and delivery waiting for the doctor. She remembered what a stir they had caused when Glen came in the ER carrying her. Luckily Officer Samuels had come with them because just like Dr Richards had said the staff started to call the police to arrest Glen for domestic violence. They had asked Glen to stay in the waiting room while she was being checked. Once she was alone the nurse questioned Anna one last time. "He's not here now dear so you can answer truthfully. We're here to help. Did he do this to you?" She asked.

"No ma'am he didn't another guy did and my husband dealt with him accordingly. Now please send Glen in."

"Ok" the nurse said and sighed frustrated. She turned and left to go get Glen.

Glen walked in a few minutes later. "Are you ok?" He was still freaked out that they sent them up to labor and delivery and didn't check Anna out in the ER.

"I'm fine. I promise." She reassured him. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Well if everything's fine why did they send us up here?"

"ER doctors don't want anything to do with pregnant people if they can help it so for pretty much anything except for the minor cuts and stuff they send them up here."

Anna got serious. "Um Glen there is something I need to tell you before the doctor comes in. I don't want you to flip out cause it's probably nothing. I would've told you at the arena but you were already pissed off enough as it was." He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"What is it baby?"

"When I was changing I noticed I had bled some." She looked at him her eyes started welling up with tears.

She saw anger and then fear cross his face. He jumped up out of the chair nearly overturning it and stalked across the room. "Don't lose it man. She needs you to keep it together." He told himself. After taking a few breaths he tried to calm himself down for her sake. He walked back to the chair and sat down taking her hand in the process. He took his other hand and gently brushed the hair from her eyes. "It's going to be ok baby. Don't worry." He told her.

A knock sounded at the door and a doctor came in followed by a tech and an ultrasound machine.

"Mrs Jacobs I am Elizabeth Brooks. What has brought you in today?" the doctor asked.

"Well I work for the WWE and at tonight's show one of the wrestlers hit me and I hit the stage pretty hard when I fell. Dr Richards wanted me to get the baby checked out."

"Have you had any cramping or bleeding?"

"I've had a little bleeding but no cramping."

"Ok well let's have a look."

The ultrasound tech came forward and lifted Anna's gown. She squirted a blue liquid on Anna's abdomen and then put the probe against Anna's skin.

Glen moved closer so he could see the screen.

"Ok there's the baby and it looks like its moving around a little. That's good." The doctor turned to Anna. "Would you like to hear the heart beat?"

Anna was so excited. "Yes please."

The tech hit a button and the soft swish swish of the baby's heart beat echoed through the room.

Glen sat there with relief and happiness flowing through him amazed at the miracle of this tiny little one. He looked at Anna and saw tears rolling down her face and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Ok everything looks good. The baby's fine. Since you have had some bleeding I want you to take it easy for a few days. No lifting or strenuous exercise and stay off your feet as much as possible for the next few days. It would be in the best interest of the baby if you retire from the WWE at least until the baby is born. I don't think you need to be anywhere near the ring because as you have seen tonight anything could happen."

"I want you to follow up with your doctor when you get home. Do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you."

The doctor turned to Glen "You make sure she listens to my advice." She told him

"Don't worry doc I will."

"Ok well you are free to go as soon as your paperwork gets processed."

"Thanks Dr Brooks." Anna told the doctor as the doctor left.

The nurse brought Anna a warm washcloth and Anna started cleaning her abdomen off. Glen helped Anna out of the gown and helped her put her shirt back on. Anna sat on the edge of the bed and started putting her shoes on.

"Anna, there were some police officers at the arena and they saw the whole thing. They want to know if you want to press charges against Randy." Glen told her.

Anna finished tying her shoes then looked up at Glen bracing herself for his reaction.

"I don't want to press charges." She told him.

"What?" Glen yelled.

"Listen Glen. The baby is fine and I am fine for the most part. Randy blames me for everything now. If I press charges it would just make it worse. I think he wants me to do that so he can say it was my fault that he went to prison. If I don't press charges he only has himself to blame for what happened."

"But Anna look at you're face. Look what he did to you." Glen tried to reason with her.

"Glen it wasn't that long ago that you did the same thing to me. Remember?"

"Well that was different." Glen told her.

"No it wasn't. Please Glen it's ok. I just want to leave it alone."

Glen blew out a frustrated breath and then gave up.

"Ok well I'll let Officer Samuels know." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back to take you to the hotel."

"Ok" She told him and then waited for the nurse to bring the discharge papers.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews


	27. Six Months Later

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Six Months Later

The week after the Match Made in Hell Anna officially retired. Kane and the Undertaker stood out in the ring as Majik told the fans goodbye. After that Anna went back to Long Island. Colette and Mick helped her pack her few belongings. They loaded her car with boxes and Anna drove to Knoxville.

It had been six months since the Match Made in Hell. No one had seen or heard from Randy since that night. Anna tried not to think of him and turned her thoughts to the baby. She stood in the baby's nursery and thought of the baby shower the Divas surprised her with a few weeks ago when Raw came to Knoxville. She should've known something was up when Glen sent her to the store. She just went to the store two days earlier but she didn't argue with him and left.

When she returned she was surprised to see everyone there. Michelle and Mark were there along with Jeff and Maria. A lot of the Raw Divas had come also.

Mark went with Glen to the back of the house leaving the women in the front.

Jeff set the present he was carrying down. "So did you find out what it is?" He asked Anna.

"Nope, we want to be surprised." Anna told him smiling because she knew Jeff was up to something.

"Well if it's a boy you could always name him Jacob, we'll call him Jake for short." He said grinning at her.

"Jeff Hardy I am not going to name the baby Jacob Jacobs!" She said. She acted like she was annoyed but then busted out laughing with the innocent look Jeff gave her before he left to join the guys. Thinking of Jeff she turned and looked at the mobile he had made for the baby. The mobile had metal disks hanging down in a riot of colors. When you gently hit it the disks made a tinkling sound like a wind chime.

"Enough day dreaming," She told herself "I've got to finish getting this nursery together." Anna turned and finished folding the baby clothes. She put the clothes up and turned and looked around the nursery. She placed her hand on her expanded belly and patted the baby. "It looks like everything's ready baby. We're just waiting on you." She told the baby.

The doorbell rang an Anna looked at the clock. "Was it four already?" she asked herself as she walked downstairs to answer the door. It was time for Deanna to come by and check on her. Deanna was her and Glen's next door neighbor that Anna met when she moved in. Her and Deanna hit it off real well and soon became good friends. Glen had harassed Deanna into checking on Anna while he was on the road.

Anna answered the door. "Hey Deanna come on in."

"How are you doing Anna?" Deanna asked as she walked in.

"Fine just a little tired. This little one wouldn't hold still and kept me up last night." Anna said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You look tired, why don't we go sit down." Deanna told her and followed Anna into the living room.

Anna sat on the couch and Deanna sat in the chair. "Anna you need to put your feet up. Look how bad your ankles are swollen." Deanna told her.

Anna took her shoes off and laid down on the couch propping her feet up on a pillow.

"I've been on my feet a lot today. I just finished getting everything in the nursery."

"So I guess you're ready then?" Deanna asked her.

"As ready as we're going to be. So Deanna how was your day?"

Deanna worked as a teacher at the local elementary school and sometimes she would tell Anna some of the funny things that have happened to her.

"You know same old stuff. Nothing real exciting today. When is Glen getting back?

"If everything goes as planned, probably not until next week"

"That's good well you rest and take it easy. I need to get home and start dinner. If you need anything just call."

"Ok. Thanks for checking on me." Anna told her and started to get up.

Deanna stopped her. "No you're comfortable you just stay there. I've got a key so I'll lock up when I leave." Deanna got up and handed Anna the cordless phone. "Here, so you don't have to get up."

"Do you want me to bring you any supper?" Deanna asked her.

"No I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

"Ok" Deanna left and locked the door behind her.

Anna turned and pulled the throw off the top of the couch and covered herself with it soon falling asleep.

The telephone ringing woke her up. "What time is it?" She wondered as she yawned. She grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled and yawned again.

"This is the fourth time I have called you Anna. Why didn't you answer the phone? I was getting ready to call Deanna." Glen growled.

"Sorry I was sleeping and I didn't hear the phone."

Glen calmed down. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. I got everything in the nursery today, so it's ready."

"You didn't overdo it did you?"

"No not too bad. My ankles are a little swollen. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because the baby was moving so much but other than that I'm fine." She yawned again. "Excuse me."

"Sorry I woke you up" He said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it I needed to get up. What time is it anyway?" She asked him.

"It's five thirty here so that means it's seven thirty there." He told her.

Anna shook her head she had slept for over two hours.

"Well I've got to go to the arena. I just wanted to check on you before I left. Take care of yourself and don't do too much." He told her.

"I won't. What time do you think you'll be back at the hotel?" she asked

"Not until midnight here. Two in the morning at home."

"Call me when you get in."

"No it'll be too late for me to call you." He argured

"Please Glen I don't care just call me." She pleaded

"Alright I'll call you. Anna I need to go."

"Be careful. I love you." She told him

"I will. I love you too." He said then hung up the phone.

Anna got up and went upstairs. She took off her clothes and quickly showered, washing her hair and shaving her legs as best she could. She got out and toweled off wrapping her hair up in a towel. She put on her nightgown and then walked back downstairs into the kitchen. She fixed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She pulled out a jar of bread and butter pickles and put several of them on her plate. She then poured her a glass of grapefruit juice. She knew it was strange but it was one of the weird food combinations she had been craving lately.

She hurried into the living room and turned on the television. The Raw theme song was playing. "Just in time." She thought as she sat down and started eating.

The first match was Jeff Hardy vs CM Punk. Anna sat there screaming at the tv and having a great time. She got up halfway through the show to put her dishes up. She rinsed the dishes off and put them in the dishwasher. She reached behind her and rubbed her back. She must've slept on it wrong because since she woke up from her nap it had been bothering her. She was just about out of the kitchen when a sharp pain grabbed her back and she felt a gushing sensation between her legs.

She grabbed a towel from the counter and soaked up the water as best as she could. She slowly walked into the living room and grabbed the phone. She started dialing Glen's number but stopped when she heard his music come on over the television. She turned and watched him walk down to the ring. Another contraction hit her and she doubled over in pain. Anna quickly dialed Mark's number but stopped when she heard his music come on. "Give me a break" She hollered at the television.

"Don't you dare start playing Michelle's music" She yelled at the television as she dialed Michelle's number.

"Hello this is Michelle I can't come to the phone. Leave a message. Beep."

Anna hung up and started crying. "Damn it. Can't someone answer the damn phone."

"Ok calm down. Try one more number" She told herself and she started dialing.

"Yeah?" Jeff answered.

"Hang on Jeff." She said and groaned as a contraction hit her.

"Anna what's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"My water broke and I'm having contractions." She told him. "I tried to call Glen but he's in the ring. Could you tell him I'm headed to the hospital?"

"Sure Anna. I'll let Shane know too. You just take care of Jacob." He told her laughing.

"Ha ha you're so funny." She told him and then hung up the phone. She quickly called Deanna.

Deanna came busting through the door a few minutes later. "Everything is going to be fine. Where's your bag?" she asked.

"In the hall closet." Anna told her. "Glen's had it ready for over three months." Anna joked.

Deanna grabbed the bag and then helped Anna to her car.

Jeff and Shane were waiting for Glen when he got backstage.

Jeff was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What's going on?" He asked them.

"Anna tried to call you but you were out in the ring so she called me. She's headed to the hospital." Jeff told Glen and he noticed Glen paled considerably.

"I called the airport and arranged for you to take the corporate jet. It'll be faster that way and you can leave as soon as you get your stuff." Shane told him.

"Thanks" Glen said and then ran to the dressing room.

"What's going on?" Mark asked as he entered the backstage area.

"Anna's having the baby. Glen's already flipping out and he isn't even there yet." Jeff said laughing.

Mark just smiled and walked away.

A/N: I keep trying to wind this down but everytime I try I get another idea. Thanks for the reviews.


	28. Baby Mine

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or anyone else you recognize only Anna. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Baby Mine

Anna sat in a room at Baptist Women's hospital in Knoxville waiting on Glen to get there. She had already sent Deanna home despite her protests. "Thanks for bringing me Deanna and I promise I'll call you when the baby's born. Glen called and is on the way but you still have to go to work in the morning." Anna told her

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying."

"I'm sure. Thanks for everything."

"Ok. Good luck." Deanna told her before she left.

The doctor and nurse came in to check on her. "Hey Dr Mayfield." Anna said.

"Hello Anna let's see how well you're progressing. Since this is your second child you are going a little faster than you probably did with your first child."

He pulled her covers off her legs and checked.

"It looks like you are a seven so it won't be long. This is the point of no return would you like an epidural?"

"Yes please." She told him

"Ok the anesthesiologist will be here in a little bit just try to relax. Is your husband going to be here?" he asked.

"He's on the way."

"Good. If you need anything just ask." The doctor turned and was just about to leave when Glen came busting into the room.

The doctor looked at Anna and smiled. "This is your husband I presume?"

Anna started laughing. "Yes Dr Mayfield this is my husband Glen. Glen this is Dr Mayfield."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jacobs." The doctor extended his hand and Glen shook it. "Anna's doing fine just fine, I'll leave you two alone." He said and then left the room.

Anna grabbed the sheets as a contraction hit her and moaned.  
Glen rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could. Glen flinched a little surprised by her strength but didn't say anything.  
Anna started panting as the contraction started subsiding. "Whew that was a strong one." She said.

Glen grabbed the washcloth lying beside her and dabbed her forehead. He started to say something but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

Another doctor came into her room. "I'm Dr Stevenson and I'm here to do you're epidural. If you could turn and sit on the edge of the bed please Mrs. Jacobs."

Anna looked up at Glen and smiled. "If you even think you are going to pass out on me then you better leave now. They have enough to do without trying to get a seven foot man up out of the floor." She joked.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Anna." Glen told her as he helped her sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ok well don't say I didn't warn you." Anna told him and bent over while Glen held her hand.

Glen watched as the doctor painted Anna's back with iodine. The he pulled a small needle out. "This is to numb the area." Dr Stevenson told her. "You'll feel a small pinch." Glen watched as the doctor stuck the needle in Anna's back and felt a little queasy. Anna tightened her grip on Glen's hand.

Glen took in a few deep breathes. "See that wasn't so bad." He told her.

Anna smiled at him. "They're not finished Glen." She told him.

Glen turned back just in time to see the doctor pull out a three inch needle and then slowly push it into Anna's back occasionally twisting it.. Glen suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy. He turned back and looked at Anna trying to keep his mind off what the doctor was doing.

Anna heard Glen start breathing heavier. "You ok Glen?" She asked trying not to laugh at his discomfort.

"Ok all done. You can lay back down." Dr Stevenson told her.

Glen helped her lie back down and then he collapsed into a chair. Anna saw he was sweating and he had turned white. He looked like he was going to be sick. Anna patted his arm. "Don't worry baby. It's only going to get worse." She smiled at the angry look he shot her.

"I'm just kidding. Don't worry so." She told him. She heard his stomach growl.

"Glen why don't you go get something to eat. It's still going to be a while before the baby comes."

"I think I need to stay." Glen told her.

"Glen I think you'll feel better if you get something on your stomach. You can call Mick and Colette while you are down there. I haven't got a chance to call them. I'll have the nurse call you if anything happens."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now get out of here." She told him.

Glen had gotten a plate of food and sat in a deserted part of the dinning room. He always tried not to draw any attention to himself but it was hard given his size. As he ate he heard the whispers of the other diners. He decided to call Mick and try to ignore the whispers around him.

"Hello" Mick answered.

"Hey man" Glen said.

"Glen, how are you doing? How's Anna?" Mick asked.

"She's fine. Actually that's what I was calling you about. Her water broke earlier and we're in the hospital. Anna wanted me to call you and let you and Colette know."

"That's great! I'll let Colette and the kids know. How are you holding up Glen?"

"Fine now but I about went down when they gave her the epidural."

"You mean you watched them do that?" Mick said astonished. "Man I had to leave before they gave it to Colette."

Glen started chuckling.

"Oh and don't believe anything Anna tells you when she's having the baby. Man you should've heard the things Colette screamed at me while she was having the kids. It still gives me the shivers."

"Ok man I'll keep that in mind. Well I need to get back to Anna. I'll call you with the details later."

"Tell Anna we're thinking of her and take care Glen." Mick said then hung up the phone.

Glen finished eating and then headed up to Anna's room. He had walked into the hall when Anna's nurse spotted him. "We were just getting ready to call you. Anna's ready to push."

Glen rushed into Anna's room followed by Anna's nurse.

"Mr. Jacobs you need to go on the other side and help hold Anna up."

Anna patted Glen's arm "It's going to be fine baby."

*********************

She had been pushing for what seemed like hours and she still hadn't had the baby. "Come on Anna push baby." Glen told her.

"I am pushing Glen! If you think you can do a better job then you can have this baby!" She screamed at him.

Glen was about to say something but when he saw the nurse's look he decided not to say anything.

"Ok Anna just a little bit longer. You're doing a good job. Now take in a deep breath and then push. Push, push, push keep pushing that's good here come the head." Dr Mayfield said.

Anna screamed as the baby crowned. "You are never touching me again Glen Jacobs!"

"Ok Anna one more time and the baby will be here." Dr Mayfield told her.

"Take in a deep breath and push."

Anna took in a breath and then pushed as hard as she could.

Glen looked down in astonishment as the baby was born.

"It's a boy." Dr Mayfield told them.

Anna was relieved when she heard her son's loud cries.

The doctor placed the baby on Anna's stomach and started cleaning the baby off.

Dr Mayfield handed the scissors to Glen. "Cut him loose dad."

Glen cut the cord and the nurses took the baby to the crib and finished cleaning him up.

Glen reached over and stroked Anna's hair. "You did a great job. I love you."

The nurse brought the baby over and handed him to his mother. "He weighs nine pounds and twelve ounces. He's twenty-three inches long. Everything is fine. Congratulations. We'll give you a few minutes alone with him and then we will have to take him to the nursery." She told them and then left the new family alone.

Glen sat down and watched Anna coo to the baby. She looked so beautiful. She turned and looked at him and he could see her green eyes sparkle with happiness. She smiled and then started to hand the baby to him.

"No Anna I can't hold him. I'm too big I might hurt him." He protested.

"You'll be fine. All you have to do is support his head." She told him and then handed the baby to him. He had no choice it was either hold him or drop him and he sure as hell wasn't going to drop him.

The baby looked at him and Glen's heart melted.

"So what do you want to name him?" Anna asked him. "And don't you dare say Jacob." She ordered him.

Glen smiled. "Why not? I like Jacob." He laughed hard when he saw the look she shot him.

"I think we'll call him Zachary." He told her.

"I like that Zachary. Zachary Glen Jacobs" Anna said.

The nurse came in to take Zach to the nursery.

"Glen why don't you go with Zach." Anna said. "I promise I'll still be here when you get back."

Glen leaned over and kissed her. "I am so proud of you Anna and I love you very much."

Glen followed the nurse as she carried Zach to the nursery.

Glen watched through the window as the nurses gave Zach a bath and then wrapped him up in a blanket. When Zach had fallen asleep Glen went back up to check on Anna.

Glen walked into Anna's room and saw that she had fallen asleep. He quietly walked across the room and sat down in a chair. As he watched his beautiful wife sleep he thought of how much he was blessed. He remembered how close he came to losing everything and how she had fought for him and brought him back from the edge. He loved her so much because she was his saving grace.

The End

A/N: 9lbs 12oz and 23" long. All I have to say is OUCH!! LOL Come on it's Kane's son I had to make him big. ;)

I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who read it and thanks to the following reviewers who kept encouraging me through this process.

**LindseyRedfield**

**JEFF HARDY FAN31**

**CMPunksxXxGirl**

**Corrupt Me**

**And last but not least**

**HardyTaker85**


End file.
